YuGiOh OC -Revised Edition-
by Zeladious
Summary: Revised Edition of YuGiOh OC Remake.
1. Chance Encounter

**Chapter 1: Chance Encounter**

* * *

Lunchtime

I sit in the very corner of the homeroom by the side of the window went I catch a conversation between a guy who was holding the basketball and talking to the boy nearest to him. After he left as I didn't hear the conversation. Plugs were covering my ears as I was listening to some songs on my phone but put the volume sound as an ambience. I'm not those loud ones who wear those big earphones covering their ears. They're _nuts_.

Oh sorry, who am I?

_I'm…nope, let's leave it at that._

I smiled with content.

_I'm just a little taller than that kid named Yugi. Wearing the uniform, my hair is tied with a side ponytail dyed green with my fringe almost touching my eyebrows and my eyes, a jewel like an amethyst._

_Dyed_? Truth is, it's actually my natural hair colour. I just lazily rested my head on the table using my arms as my pillow.

Soon enough, I heard some chatter as I opened one of my eyes. My head was still resting as I took a peek in between of my arms' gap. I took out one of my plugs and viewed the situation while my head stayed intact.

'Seesh! Only a girl would care about a box. Watching you makes me sick! It really pisses me off! So y'know, Yugi…'

_If I remember the yellow-haired is…Jonouchi Katsuya._

'I'm going to teach you how to be a man! You want this box back? Then gimme all you got!'

Just then, the other grabbed my attention and I quickly closed the gap, pretending to take a nap.

'Oi, Jonouchi.'

'What is it?'

'No, I thought that someone was…'

I stood up and stifled a yawn and put the plugs back into my ears, leaving the homeroom as I rubbed my eyes.

'If I remember, she's…'

'Aw, forget that! I'm teaching Yugi to be a man right now!'

'I hate fighting!'

I quickly went to the front and slowly left a small gap to hear in the conversation. I had already pulled off my plugs anyway and left the music running on its own.

'Anyway, please give it back.'

Yugi sounded desperate to get the box back from Jonouchi.

'No way!'

'What's in here anyway? Let's take a peek!'

'You can look, but don't lose anything! It's really important to me!'

_Wow, Yugi looked like he was about to really shout it out…_

I changed my angle of viewing a little when someone tapped my shoulder. I looked behind to find out that it was Anzu. I gave a signal to her by stepping back a little for her to slide the door open. I then walked off and brought myself leaning against the wall that was closer to me.

'MAZAKI!'

The older two screamed with surprise.

_Their voices are loud…_

'Bullies who pick on little kids are what's dumb!'

'Meddling girl!'

'I'll get you back! Don't you forget!'

And I saw them as if speeding out of the homeroom.

_They deserved it anyway…_

I fixed my gaze onto the floor after looking at their faces. I closed my eyes and listened to the surroundings, even though it's very quiet, almost very silent when a voice then broke it.

'Hey you.'

I narrowly placed my left eye open and raised my head slightly.

'You're…Housei Kirako-san? The transferee?'

I smiled slightly and closed my eye, slightly lowering down my head to the position before.

'What of it?'

The brown haired casually shrugged.

'I was just _asking_.'

I opened both of my eyes and looked at him as if looks can kill and headed back to the homeroom. I felt irritated at what he said to me but the rest of the classes went smoothly after lunchtime.

* * *

After school, evening

Today as usual, I went for swimming after granting permission from the facility teachers a few days after I had transferred here. The condition was to keep everything clean, make sure nothing is to be stolen and such. Who would steal something at school anyway?

I took out my bookbag at the patio, if the school has one. And my stuff was already inside as I left my books under my table all the time. If not then somewhere nearby the pool as no one would probably be still at school anyway, apart from Ushio's patrol or whatever it was. I took off my uniform in the nearby girls' toilet, and dressed up my one-piece swimsuit. After that I put my bookbag somewhere nearby the pool, and took a shower at one of the shower rolls just near the swimming pool. Oh yeah, I had already led my hair down before I stepped in. And the preparations were set as I looked up the night sky with stars glimmering a little.

'It's already night time…well, I'll only be here for a while anyway.'

I dipped into the pool, only to dive in and do a freestyle stroke at the nearest side of the pool, from the beginning till the end and fro.

'Phew…this is nothing!'

I sunk into the water for a while, and what caught my eye was something shining deep down the water.

_What is that…_

I swim to the spot where it was glowing and prepared to dive down and get it.

'Here goes…nothing!'

I kicked as hard while letting out small breaths. I wasn't really that good that swimming yet though. When I managed to reach the object with my hand almost reaching out to it, I had realized that I had ran out of breath as the water went through my mouth. I quickly re-emerged from the water, letting out fit of coughs.

'Urk…gosh, I was this close though…'

I looked up at the sky while floating on the water.

_It's probably getting late anyway…oh well._

I swim back to the edge, getting ready to bathe as I took out my uniform from my bookbag and a towel, and an all-in-one shampoo that's inside. I took out my swimsuit and used one of the shower rolls. Yes, I'm bathing outdoors, and I do it all the time. After rinsing off, I dried myself and put on my clothes, and looked down at the object that was glowing.

'Oh well, guess I will have to do it tomorrow night then.'

* * *

Lunchtime, next afternoon

I rested my head on the table, again using my arms as my pillow as I heard Yugi yawning.

'I'm so tired. I stayed up late working on the puzzle.'

_Puzzle?_

I was still sleepy and didn't think about that.

'Yugi!'

'Hn…?'

'Could I have a moment…? Housei-san?'

My eyes shot up and gotten myself into a sitting position.

'Here.'

He tossed me something as I managed to grab it from my seat.

'For you.'

I blinked before looking at what Ushio, the Discipline Leader gave me.

'Oh!'

I looked at him as I smiled slightly.

'I'm in your debt!'

'No need to. One of the teachers told me to give you that anyway. It's not good to starve every now and then. You need to eat to fill your energy!'

He smiled back at me.

'Alright then.'

I opened the package to eat the bun.

'Alright then, Yugi.'

'O-okay.'

Yugi got up from his seat and left the homeroom with Ushio.

'Don't be late for the next lesson now alright, Yugi-kun!'

'I won't!'

He had shouted back and smiled slightly. I then eat my bun away, chewing on every bite. After I had finished eating, I kept the wrapper in my bookbag to throw it to a bin later as I rested my head again. The bell soon had rung, and I got up to prepare for the next coming lesson.

* * *

Evening, after school/Night time

Hooray for usual routine, or whatever. This time, I'm just floating on the water, planning to have a swim for later. I closed my eyes to hear the sound of ripples before a splash broke the silence. I opened my eyes and let my body submerge into the water to let myself float. I looked down to see who it was.

'Jonouchi-kun?'

When he re-submerged, managing to take whatever it was, he finally noticed me when he turned his head.

'What the…Housei-chan? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?'

I blinked as he then _looked_ at me from top to bottom and saw I tint of blush coming from his face.

'Y-you're…pretty…'

'Huh?'

I floated there, confused at what he told me, while he ruthlessly shook his head off to fight off the blush on his cheeks.

'N-nope, it's nothing. Anyway, I've got to go!'

He smiled sheepishly and swam to the nearest edge, quickly running away to somewhere else.

'I was planning to get it today but since he had gotten it…oh well.'

I decided to swim for a little while more before heading to bathe.

* * *

As I headed back to my apartment which was nearby the school, when I was about to open the door, I thought something was watching over me as I froze midway. I was about to turn my head but shrugged it off and opened the door as I headed in.

_It's probably nothing anyway._

I closed the door behind me and went into my room, placing the book bag on the bed as I lie down with the lights on. I gave a small sigh and closed my eyes for a while, intending to open them but somehow my eyelids grew heavier, and soon…

…I felt my body growing heavier, by the second.

_Was I this tired?_

* * *

I woke up after a while, looking at my alarm clock just beside me.

23:50

'What the…it's this late?'

I let out a yawn and stretched my arms.

'Well…I've got to dry my uniform and the swimsuit anyway.'

I took out my uniform and went to my closet which was at the corner of the room, just beside the bed.

'Let's see…this one!'

I took out a nightgown with frills and wore it like a slip-on. I closed the closet doors and brought the uniform and swimsuit to wash it while humming a tune away.

'Nananana~'

When I finished washing it, I hung the uniform and the swimsuit to dry off.

00:00

My stomach had soon grumbled. I had forgotten to take dinner as I had slept earlier.

_Oh well…_

I went back to the closet and wore a hooded grey jacket to go to the usual ministore. But that means…

'Having to pass by my school to get there…'

I took my belongings and sufficient money and locked the main door, heading out to get some items. As soon I passed by my school, I saw Ushio and Yugi there from a distance as I stopped walking. A short while later I realised that I had stopped in front of the school gate as I quickly hid behind the pillar nearest to me. I took a peek from what they're doing since I can't hear what they're talking about.

I blinked. It looked like Ushio was about to do something but couldn't. Yugi soon jumped back and pointed at him as something from his forehead shone.

_What the…_

Ushio was soon shouting out saying something about money. I quickly got away and had returned to my objective. After getting the items, I got back to my apartment, unlocked and closed it as I made my way in, thinking of the events earlier, though I think Yugi might have sensed me just now.

_What was that all about…?_

* * *

Before school bell rings, next morning

I felt more refreshed now as I stretched my arms along the way to school. Soon I overheard murmurs of Ushio doing something as I went over to him.

'Money! All of it is mine!'

_Does he care only about money?_

I then turned back to head inside the school when I thought I overheard him saying something else. I couldn't quite get as it was too soft for me to hear but when he repeated that again it was…

'Yu…g…i…!'

My eyes widened.

_Yugi really…?!_

'Um, Ushio-kun?! Are you alright?'

'Mon…ey…!'

_Just what…happened that night?_

* * *

**Hello there.**

**If you're wondering, this will be the revised edition of my first-ever completed fic, YuGiOh OC Remake.**

**I will be changing stuffs here and there, to make more sense out of this story, once and for all.**

**And also you will be noticing a little changes here and there as in, additional things plus deleted lines that doesn't make sense altogether.**

**Also, I'm actually finishing the revised edition, about roughly 10 chapters more to fill to make more better sense than before.**

**But the plot somewhat stays the same, only some events would either come out earlier or later.**

**I apologise if anyone's waiting for YuGiOh OC 2 updates. Truth is, I did some already, but due to revising this story, I will be altering here and there so there will be changes eventually. Though I'm always the lazy type to never get things done.**

**So, yeah.**

**And I've actually started my other fic, The next adventure - Into Amnesia! sequel, but I will be focusing on re-doing this whole fic first before I get to that. Apologies to anyone waiting for the sequel. It will be starting from Inuyasha next, just hinting. And I just might also re-do that fic because I'd figured it's a little too rushed here and there and it wasn't what I expected in the end.**

**Thank you for supporting this fic all this while! I love you peeps! :D**


	2. Encounter, Again

**Chapter 2: Encounter, Again**

* * *

In a dancing room, night time

'One two, one two!'

I was wearing a shirt and low-cut pants that matches everyone that's dancing in the group as I'm at the side, preparing for a show, they say. The one that's shouting out the clapping his hands to the beat was an instructor slightly taller than the one that's the tallest of all the dancers in the room, though I somehow can't stop thinking about what happened that very night I saw.

_Hope nothing bad happens…_

He soon stopped his clapping.

'Okay, take a break!'

I soon went away the where my bag was and took out a small towel to wipe my face. The others were talking to their mates while I was just drinking the mineral water I had just bought. I soon overheard their conversations as I stopped drinking mid-way.

'This training is too tough!'

'If there's any more of it, I'll give up!'

'I'm dead beat!'

'Sensei is being too tough on us!'

Deciding to ignore it, I continued to drink and the instructor called back on us as we all complied to it.

'Good work! Remember to come tomorrow night too! You're all going to perform live now, alright?'

All except me replied with a Hai.

'You will all participate inside a broadcast station! Be sure to come on time! You all know the location, I presume!'

Again, all replied with a yes, and left the room, with me still packing my stuff in it. After that, I sling my bag and left the room to head back to my apartment.

* * *

I lay on my bed and looked at my alarm clock.

22:00

I got up, took my pyjamas and headed to the bathroom, since I smell. After finishing, I took a towel from the bathroom and began to dry myself. After that, I went back to the bedroom for an early rest. I shouldn't overthink too much about things and decided to let my mind rest.

* * *

Before school starts, morning

I headed to school, but not stopping halfway to see a van of some sort. But I was slightly surprised when I saw the three alphabets on it.

**ZTV**

_Huh._

I then continued to walk into the school as to prepare for the first lesson.

* * *

Lunch time, afternoon

'WHAAAT?! A STAR?!'

My ears had nearly burst when Anzu had shouted it out loud.

'Yup! To prove it, there's a TV van parked in front of the school! Right, Yugi!'

'Y…yeah…'

'Oh, I saw that but…I haven't heard anything about a star.'

'Moron! They're coming to school in disguise! But it's really a major movie star!'

'J-Jonouchi-kun…w-we don't know that…'

'I'll make a bundle selling pictures…'

Jonouchi was laughing his butt away.

'That's illegal! There's no "star" going to this school!'

'Oh yeah? You wanna bet on it?'

_They're noisy as always…_

'Yugi! Let's go!'

Jonouchi had went out of the room, with Yugi catching up.

'Ah, wait up, Jonouchi-kun!'

'Honestly, that Jonouchi…'

Then Anzu noticed me as I put a hand up as a sign of saying hi.

'Housei-san!'

* * *

After chatting for a while with Anzu, I decided to go outside for some fresh air. I was still a little sleepy, so I just went where my feet want to walk to. Soon, I heard some noise as my eyes shot up, no longer sleepy, and went behind the gym to take a look.

There was something happening as I hid behind the wall as I took a peek. I was shocked. Yugi was getting beaten up by some guy wearing a guy's uniform shirt. I felt like it was a different Yugi as he looked weak compared to that very night. But beside of them, I managed to see people doing something. Another sound came as I turn my head. I'd decided to ignore whatever it was about to happen, but it was cut short when a blonde happened to step in, rushing in from somewhere.

_Jonouchi-kun!_

'Stop right there! What do you think you're doing?!'

Jonouchi ran to Yugi's aid.

'Yugi! Are you alright…'

He then grabbed the one that's wearing the uniform by the collar with one hand, with his other hand ready to punch him.

'You! What are you doing to my buddy?! I'm gonna kill you!'

'I…I didn't want to…really…but the director…'

The guy in uniform whimpered, and I then turned my head towards the other side.

'Director?!'

Then a man wearing the cap backwards stepped forward.

'Cut, cut! Very good! You can go now, Fujita!'

_So that's his name…_

'So you're the guy who put Yugi through this?!'

Jonouchi then turned his attention to Yugi.

'Yugi, are you alright?!'

'I…I'm sorry, Jonouchi-kun…There isn't a star after all…'

'It wasn't your fault! These jerks lied to you!'

The director, wearing the cap backwards raised a hand.

'Stop the camera! They're friends, we get it! This kind of stuff is a waste of tape. Look…it was just bad luck you got picked for the victim…just coincidence…about the same odds as rolling the die and getting a one…'

But he chuckled before continuing on.

'But because of that, we've taped a good show! The viewers will sympathize with you and send in letters by the dozen! You're a star, Yugi! The star of our program!'

I then realized the time had gone by, and I went back to the homeroom to prepare for the next lesson, without getting caught by either of them.

* * *

After school, evening

I went back to my apartment and got dressed for the show, packing my necessities in my bag. I locked the door as I headed out to the location we were all supposed to meet at.

* * *

ZTV BROADCASTING STATION, night time

'EH?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!'

'Like I said…there's no such thing as a show here…'

'BUT I HAD SIGNED THIS CONTRACT STATING THAT THESE GIRLS ARE TO PERFORM HERE!'

We, the girls had worn our performance clothes, waiting to go in but were denied of it as the instructor kept arguing over and over with the guard in-charge.

'But like I told you…'

'ARE YOU CRAZY?! LET ME SPEAK TO YOUR BOSS THIS INSTANT!'

'That's going too far already!'

'Why you…'

'Please take your things and leave from here. That's your _final_ warning.'

The instructor raged in defeat and controlled his emotions.

'Grr…fine then.'

He then turned to us and bowed apologetically.

'I…I'm so sorry, girls! Seems like, this was a fraud…'

The girls didn't seem to bother about that, and left saying that all of the dancing has wasted their time and went somewhere else. I sighed in defeat.

_What to do about the clothes then?_

'Umm, sensei? What to do about these clothes then?'

He had gotten up to his standing position, although slouched a little.

'U-umm, you may keep it then. So sorry…'

He bowed apologetically once more.

'I see…thanks then.'

I smiled lightly at him.

'E…eh? Y-you're not…mad at me?'

He stared at me in surprise while I just stared blankly.

'Hmm…well…although I'm a little mad at this, but…it was fun, I guess?'

I giggled a little.

'You…'

I backed up a little defensively, waving my hands slightly in the process.

'Is that…a problem there?'

'N-no…you're pretty.'

I saw a tint of blush from him.

'What did you just say?'

I stared at him in confusion because he spoke a little softly while he retaliated.

'Uh, nope…it's probably nothing…'

'I see…well then…'

I saluted like a soldier before leaving.

'…see you again!'

I walked for a while before stopping into my tracks when I thought I saw a faint glow at my side as I turned. I quickly rushed to see what it was. I hid under a nearby car, took a peek, and saw a familiar person there.

_Yugi!_

I held my breath, as then I saw the man with the cap earlier, as if screaming out in pain.

'Director…for bending the truth in front of the cameras…then all you see shall be censored! Heh heh heh…'

Yugi laughed manically, as it freaked me out a little.

_Yikes!_

I quickly made a run for it while I had the chance, silently as possible, hoping that Yugi hadn't seen me as I rushed back to my apartment.

* * *

'Phew…'

I changed to my pyjamas before heading to have an early rest, as I decided not to think about the current situation.

_It is _him_ though…but…_

More thoughts went into my head soon after but I quickly shoved it off as I quickly shut my eyes and went to sleep.

21:00

* * *

Before school starts, morning

As I walked on the way to school I saw Jonouchi and Yugi together.

_Their faces looked happy. But…_

Although Yugi has raised my suspicions a little, I finally decided to keep that identity of his as a secret. I felt a tap on my shoulder as I turned my head. It was Anzu as she smiled at me and I smiled at her back, raising my hand of saying hi to her.

'Heh heh…Yugi! Thank me! This is the tape!'

Jonouchi held out a tape and tossed it to Yugi.

'Yahoo! Thank you, Jonouchi-kun!'

'I hope you like it, you dog!'

But before Yugi could even manage to grab it, Anzu manages to grab it before him.

'AACK!'

Jonouchi and Yugi let out a yelp.

'What's this? A good movie? Is it really that interesting? Then I'll borrow it.'

Anzu walked away blissfully while the both of them chased after her for the tape.

'AAACK! Give it back, Anzu!

_And everything's all-so lively…I think._


	3. Up Close

**Chapter 3: Up Close**

* * *

Homeroom, morning

I glanced at Yugi before reading up on one of the books I had bought a few nights earlier. I was still a little weary of him, but nevertheless, treated him like I do to other people.

'Mornin' Yugi!'

'Ah…good morning, Jonouchi-kun!'

'Hn, you look kinda down. What's wrong?'

I looked up at the starting conversation.

'No, it's nothing!'

'By the way…I looked into it, but…it seems there isn't a star at this school.'

Yugi shot up from his seat.

'What?! You hadn't given up on that yet?'

'But that's the thing!'

Jonouchi then stepped one of his feet onto a table.

'**I'll** become the first star from this school!'

Yugi had already sat back down and looked down onto his table, his body arching forward a little.

_I wonder what had happened…_

I then returned to my book, listening to the conversation at the same time.

'Yugi…'

'Ah…huh?'

'Is something bothering you?! Tell me! I'm here for you, man!'

There was a pause before Yugi spoke up.

'Really, it's nothing. But thanks anyway…'

'Alright!'

_Something must have happened to strengthen their relationship with each other…_

My lips turned to a curl at the bonding time together.

_Good for him…_

* * *

Lunch time, afternoon

I had gone down to the canteen to grab a bun to eat while reading my book on the way there. It's somehow amazing that I didn't bump into anyone though. Once I had paid for the bun I had made a trip back to the homeroom to eat it.

Soon enough, I when slide opened the back door, I turned my head when Anzu gave a hard punch to Jonouchi's face, giggling a little when Anzu did that.

* * *

After school, evening

I took out the shoes from my shoe locker, changing it with the school shoe I wore. I was on cleaning duty today as I left the homeroom last. I thought I saw a big shadow walking past me while I was wearing my shoe but something else happened as I took a look.

'Hanasakiiii…I saw that. You think you can take the easy way out…?'

A punch sound was heard.

_What the…_

The bulky person took and dragged along a boy with him, with the boy's glasses cracked a little. I stood there, trying to register what just had happened. As soon I wore my shoes, with them out of my sight, I decided to tail them, but not preparing something back at my apartment.

I have a feeling something will happen on that very night.

* * *

A few days later, after school, evening

I had followed Yugi to wherever he's going to, my hair laid down, wearing my normal clothes, a purple long-sleeved and a white long pants, without him noticing me on the way. He had stopped occasionally, while I managed to hide myself in time. I eventually stopped myself in a corner when I saw Yugi heading into a shop. When he headed in, I stopped mid-way in front of the shop, looking up at the sign and then going in.

SIGN – KARAOKE

* * *

I somehow managed to sneak in undetected, and I managed to catch a glimpse of Yugi going into a room before hiding behind the wall.

'Yugi…what did you just say…?!'

Sounds of jingles could be heard from him. I left the door slightly ajar and took a small peek at the scene, carefully not to make any sudden movements. I couldn't see whoever it was but when the person grabbed Yugi, I then started to recognise the one from before who did Hanasaki in.

'Are you saying you didn't even sell one ticket?!'

'I-I'm sorry, but everyone was busy today…'

I was startled at that.

_If I had known, I would have asked him about that…!_

'But…I'll listen to your songs, Sozoji…'

_Sozoji-kun…_

'That's right! You'll stay with me all night! And it's gonna be a live show of blood!'

_What?!_

Sozoji handed him a headset.

'First of all, you'll listen with these!'

He then put the jack in and turned something all the way to the MAX shown.

'Max volume!'

He then moved to the microphone.

'Let's start with my favourite! Let's go!'

I braced myself as what's about to come. He had started singing, and loudly at that. I pitied Yugi because of that since he probably had the headset worn to the max volume, hurting his eardrums. He stroked a pose before ending his song.

'Yow! That made me shiver! Now, before the next song, let's introduce our special guest!'

He opened the curtain behind him and revealed a familiar boy I had seen the past few days.

Yugi cried out his name and went over to him.

'HANASAKI!'

'Heh heh heh…look at the poor thing…that must hurt…'

_From your punches, that is._

I narrowly stared at Sozoji.

'It's your fault for stealing his tickets, Yugi!'

…_fault?_

'Hanasaki! Uh…I'm sorry! I was only trying to help…'

'I'm the one who should apologize…Y-Yugi…you tried to take on my burden…this would have happened no matter what…I'm being punished for trying to sell that ticket to you…I'm really sorry…'

'Hanasaki!'

For a moment there, I thought I saw a faint glow of something.

'How could you…how could you do this to my friend, Hanasaki…I won't forgive you…'

Yugi then turned his back to him and pulled the headset off him and plugged the jack off, placing the headset around his neck. Sozoji was still holding the microphone and talked like rapping onto it.

'Hey hey hey! What's that look supposed to mean?! You got something to say to me?'

Yugi pointed his index finger at him.

'Heh heh heh…Sozoji! Let me ask you one question! Are you a coward?!'

'WHAAAT?!'

'If you aren't, then don't try and escape from the little game I'm going to start!'

'A game…?!'

'I call it…**the silence game!** Before I explain the rules of the game, let me get some tools!'

I thought he was about to go out or something but then two items suddenly appeared on the table.

'This toy is called "Sound Pierrot" – That's French for "clown". By a strange coincidence, there's two right here in this room! If you make a noise near it, a sensor reacts and starts dancing! By the rules of the game, after the signal to start neither one of us will make a sound.'

_What a way to keep his trap shut…_

I shrugged mentally.

'We must keep perfectly silent! Not even cracking your knuckles! That's why a pierrot has been placed in front of each of us. The first one to make a sound and make the clown dance loses! Sound good?'

Sozoji takes off his glasses as I saw his hand holding something.

'What will happen if you lose, Yugi?'

'I give you my life! But if you lose, you have to play a penalty game!'

'Interesting!'

_Yugi!_

They start to sit down across each other with Yugi taking the sofa seat and Sozoji taking the chair. Each of the pierrot was placed in front of them as they kept silent for a long while. During that period, I shortly realized that the jack was on the rim of the glass.

_Yugi! N-no way!_

A pierrot soon started dancing as I heard something from the speakers. Sozoji got up and leaned forward a little.

'That's the sound of your heart!'

Yugi announced it to him.

'Impossible! Heartbeats from the speaker?! The mike…! And I put the volume to max…'

'Your habit holding onto the mike no matter how much it annoys people has done you in! You lose, Sozoji!'

Yugi smirked in triumph and pointed at him as I saw an eye on his forehead.

'Penalty game! **Beat Festival**!'

The eye from his forehead soon enlarged and went into Sozoji. He soon covered his ears by placing his fingers inside.

'YIIIEEEEE! M-MAKE IT STOP! THE NOISE! THE NOISE!'

Yugi walked over to Hanasaki.

'Rock music has eight beats, right?! I hear that came from the basic rhythm of the heart – the rhythm that most stimulates a person! From now on, you can sing to the beating of your own tell-tale heart!'

He was beginning to walk over my side holding Hanasaki by the arms when I managed to hide myself through another karaoke room beside. I heaved a sigh of relief.

'That was a close one…'

Once they were out of sight, I opened the room door to check back on Sozoji.

'STOP IT!'

He probably deserved it, in a way, and headed back to my apartment for a night's rest, a smile resting on my lips.

'That guy…_seriously_ deserved it.'

From this point on, I'd decided Yugi's other self to be a good person.


	4. An Escaped Convict

**Chapter 4: An Escaped Convict**

* * *

After school, evening

The final bell had rung, and people were starting to pack their things and leaving the homeroom. I was starting to leave my the back door when I heard Jonouchi talking to Yugi about something called "Burger World" as I was about to head over there. According to the teacher, there's an escaped convict running around but I didn't care about that though. As I was about to head into a corner, yes, I'm already outside and on my way there, I found the place and headed in.

* * *

'One burger set.'

A lady slightly taller than me with an amazing slender figure took my orders and a tray was filled with a soft drink at the side, a packet of fries at the other and the burger at the middle. I paid the lady the exact money and carried the tray to the side closer to the window.

I held the burger on my both hands, with the fingers touching at the side. I took a bite and slowly munched away at it while I gazed at the big window. A short while later, I could hear the door sliding open by itself since it probably has an automatic sensor. I took another bite away, and I heard the door opening again. This time, I saw familiar faces.

_Jonouchi-kun, Yugi-kun…_

As they both sat down at the table beside mine, they hadn't noticed me yet. I heaved a sigh of relief.

_That's good…_

'Jonouchi-kun, we shouldn't have come here…Anzu's mad…'

_Anzu…?_

'Heh…heh heh…No wonder she didn't want us to go to Burger World…awright! I've got her secret!'

'But…'

A familiar haired girl walked over, carrying a tray to stop at their table. The tray was slammed onto the table. She then held something on her right and squeezed it as something came out from the bottom, sending out something red.

'Please enjoy our burgers with _plenty_ of our famous ketchup!'

Anzu stated sarcastically while she squeezed the bottle out.

'Anzu…'

She then starts to walk away angrily.

'Hmph!'

'Uh oh…'

'Hey, Anzu! Cool it!'

'Well…now that you know I'm working here…'

I slowly took a bite at my burger as not to alarm them.

'I have nothing else to hide…I'm saving up my money! I'm going to America when I graduate! I'm going to study dance in New York! It's my dream!'

I was startled at the determination of her dream.

_Her dream…_

'Don't you dare laugh!'

Yugi then starts to look back and forth at someone, which is probably Anzu, now that she's out of my sight, and Jonouchi.

'W…w…we would never laugh! Right? Right, Jonouchi-kun?'

Jonouchi smiled.

'Don't worry, Anzu! We won't tell on you! I'll eat 10,000 of these burgers if I tell!'

He winked at her.

_Jonouchi-kun…_

He then pointed to the burgers and made an expression.

'But this restaurant makes you pay for hamburgers drowned in ketchup?! This stuff's nasty!'

'Don't worry, those are on me!'

Anzu then walked away, as Yugi then took the drink and hamburger from the tray, while Jonouchi just take the hamburger, with both of them, unwrapping to eat it.

'Wow, New York sounds really cool!'

'Yup. I thought Anzu…'

I was looking outside the window again when I saw a man with a triple seven on his forehead, with a gun on his hand-

_Hand?!_

'…was just a show off…but she's not bad…'

My eyes widened in shock.

_Is he heading towards…?!_

The door started to slide open by itself.

'Welcome! Are you by yourself?'

_Anzu-chan!_

'I'm by myself alright…that's why I'm so lonely…'

I slowly shifted my body to the other side, in order to hide away from the man, hiding just beside the chair.

'**Awright! Anyone makes a sound and this girl dies!**'

Yugi shrieked out.

'ANZU!'

'AAACK! It's the escaped prisoner!'

One shouted and the other screamed.

'Shaddup all of you!'

'Heh heh…I'm not staying here long! As soon as I fill my belly, I'm gone! But until then, you stay with me!'

I could hear faint sounds of Anzu trying to say something.

'Blindfold yourself with this ribbon! I hear when humans can't see, they're so terrified they can't make a sound. They do the same to prisoners right before they execute them! I should know, I'm on death row…heh heh heh…'

'ANZU!'

'That scumbag!'

I felt helpless as I watched the situation ensuing. The convict then took a seat closer to the corner. Maybe not so helpless though, as the others are in currently.

'Now…someone's gotta take my orders…who should I choose…'

The people including Jonouchi and Yugi were standing at a distance from the convict.

'You!'

He pointed the gun at Yugi.

'The wussy little one! You're the one!'

Under my breath, I scowled, readying to let out a hard punch to his face the moment I pounce onto him. Then again, my memory traced back to how Yugi had dealt with this bunch of people.

Jonouchi spoke out in concern.

'Yugi…!'

'Everyone else get down on the floor and close your eyes!'

The people there screamed and got down as ordered to, with Jonouchi added in.

'If any one of you moves an inch, this girl is _dead_!'

_Anzu-chan!_

I decided not to move on the spot.

'First off, give me some booze! Then cigarettes! 'This really is my lucky day! Ha ha ha!'

Soon enough, Yugi was carrying the tray with items the convict ordered him to take. After Yugi walked a short while, Anzu shot up from her seat, still blindfolded.

'Yugi…it's you, isn't it?! Stay back, Yugi! It's too dangerous!'

I stopped myself, when I saw the convict's face looking shocked, then later slapping Anzu across her cheek.

'Shut your mouth!'

Yugi cried out.

'Anzu!'

A flash from the pyramid shape shone and died down, revealing his other mind in play. Though I could see the slight difference between the normal Yugi and the other this time. In this case, few of his golden bangs being raised up.

He placed the items on the table and sat down on the chair opposite to the convict's.

He pointed at him.

'Heh heh…I've brought what you asked for!'

The convict was pissed off.

'You…! Who said you could sit down?!'

Yugi looked unfazed at his way of talking to him.

'I just thought I'd help you pass the time…let's play a game…if you got any guts!'

The convict stuttered a little.

'A…a game?!'

He then took out the cigar pack and puts one in his mouth using his free hand.

'Well…a game…this could be fun…'

'However…the one to lose this game will die!'

He then grabs the booze.

'Isn't that interesting…let's hear the rules…'

And starts to pour on the glass in front of him.

'This game has just one rule.'

'Then let's hear it! Heh heh…'

'As long as we sit at this table facing each other…we may each move only one of our ten fingers!'

Yugi raised his hands in front of him, showing his ten fingers.

'And once the game starts, that finger cannot change! But we are free to choose any finger we like. Which finger do you choose?'

'Heh heh heh…I choose my index finger of course. This finger is all I need to pull the trigger and blow you away!'

_Why bother announcing it…_

'Ok! Then I choose my thumb!'

He showed his thumb on his right hand while the left hand was moved away.

'After the signal to start, we are free to do anything. You can even pull the trigger! Then let's go…**game start!**'

The convict then laughed away.

'And in one instant it's **game over!**'

Yugi held out a lighter and flicked the top open.

'Tch…right! I forgot to ask for a lighter…wasn't allowed to smoke on the inside…forgot all about it…okay, the last thing you can do is use your thumb to light my cigarette…I'll kill you after that!'

Yugi moved his hand closer to the cigar, and ignited the flames on the lighter, after that placing it onto his hand after releasing his grip onto the lighter.

'You can keep the lighter! Take it with you…to your next life!'

The booze he was pouring onto the glass soon overflowed. Droplets of sweat could be seen from his face.

Yugi changed to his left hand and pointed at him like he's holding a gun.

'Just try firing your gun! The recoil will make you drop the lighter for sure! And by the way, that's Russian Vodka. It's 180 proof…90% alcohol!'

He then took Anzu by the hand and walked away from the scene.

'Let's go, Anzu!'

I then focused onto the convict.

'Ahh…ahhhh…eep…b-but my luck…'

The cigar fell from his mouth and soon he was engulfed in flames.

_Case closed…_

I smirked at the poor guy's demise.

_His luck's totally flushed out…_

The rest sighed of relief, and went back to their own business while I made my way to Yugi and Jonouchi's table side once they returned.

'Hey there!'

I smiled gleefully at them.

'Ah, Housei-san!'

Yugi was surprised at me.

'Come sit down! Have you just gotten here?'

I put a fake thought to it.

'Not exactly…'

I sat beside Jonouchi, who was blushing a little, and chatted casually for a while, with occasionally Anzu passing by, too, surprised at me. I smiled innocently at her and introduced ourselves, and after that, going back her own business.


	5. A Felony! Anzu, in danger!

**Chapter 5: A Felony! Anzu, in danger!**

* * *

Lunch time, afternoon

'What?! A psychic in our school?!'

Both Yugi and Jonouchi had simultaneously shouted out. I was just standing beside Anzu, when I had quickly covered my eyes because of their voices vibe getting into my eardrums before opening them again.

Anzu answered their question.

'Uh-huh! He's in Class A. They say he can see the future. His predications are really accurate. You've seen all the girl's disappearing at recess, right? They go to get their fortunes told. Anyway…I'm not into that stuff, but…'

Jonouchi started to shout out with joy.

'Right on! I gotta get my fortune told!'

He then ran out, with us grabbing hold of each other's arm, locking in place.

'Let's go! Yugi! Anzu! Housei-chan!'

'Uh…but I…'

'Hold on!'

I groaned inwardly for being forced to pull away from the classroom.

* * *

A-1

'Wow, so many people!'

Yugi was shocked at the amount of girls queuing to get their fortune told.

'I guess everyone wants a fortune…'

I took a glance at Jonouchi, and his face was already giving way.

_Jonouchi-kun…_

'I give up, Anzu! Let's get your fortune told!'

I smacked him in the head at that moment and he immediately turned and gave me a face.

'What was that for?!'

'Over there! Be quiet!'

A long haired with a crown-like wearing on her head shouted at us.

'S-sorry…'

Yugi apologised on behalf of us.

'Kokurano-sama's concentration is very delicate! You will ruin his predictions with your noise!'

'I see…'

I looked over at the one sitting at the booth, a long haired guy, with wearing a headband, stating the word _Chou_.

'You will live a very long life…how wonderful!'

'Yeeees, I knew it, Kokurano-sama…impressive!'

A girl smiled in happiness, but when I saw her face, I knew somehow, she wouldn't live for very long.

'Who's next…'

He called out.

'Anzu, you go first!'

Jonouchi told her.

'What…'

And just then, Yugi and I felt a slight tremor growing, as it soon became louder.

'Yikes!'

'Earthquake!'

The three of them cried out. I stood rooted to the spot and it stopped soon after.

'That was a scary one…'

I heaved a sigh of relief.

'It's stopped!'

Yugi spoke.

'That was a big one…'

'Hey, you…'

Kokurano pointed at Jonouchi.

'Huh?'

'A while ago, you thought, "I want to get my fortune told," right?'

He lowered his finger.

'However, I am no ordinary "Fortune Teller"! You must be thinking of the typical "Fortune Telling" methods…palm reading, study of patterns, Chinese and Western Astrology, _feng shui,_ and such! But in the past, these were only effective because they relied on statistics…but only in the _past_!'

Kokurano exaggerated.

'I see clear and true visions of the future, using my psychic ability!'

_Psychic ability…_

'Hmmm…'

Jonouchi took a long thought to it.

'But words cannot truly convey this truth…I will show you proof…'

Kokurano took out something from his mantle and passed it over to Jonouchi as he took it.

'This morning, I wrote out one of my visions on this slip of paper…what is written there? Read it aloud, for all to hear…'

Jonouchi then begin to read the note aloud.

'"Today, an earthquake will come…"'

I was slightly surprised at the accurate prediction Kokurano did.

'Put your hands for Kokurano-sama!'

The girl beside Kokurano shouted out as everybody applauded at him.

'Amazing!'

'Awesome, Kokurano-sama!'

The girls cried out at his sheer accurate predictions.

'Maybe I should get my fortune after all…'

Anzu was satisfied of Kokurano's powers in person.

_Anzu-chan…?_

'Go ahead…'

Anzu walked over to Kokurano and he starts to touch her hand. He soon became a little…touchy.

'…well…such a lovely hand…'

'My!'

I could see Anzu blushing as she looked away from him. I then walked over to Yugi, tapping onto his shoulder. He then turned his head, for a moment looking upset, and smiled slightly at me. I shook my head.

'Don't worry about it.'

'But…'

He frowned a little, averting the gaze before Kokurano starts to announce Anzu's fortune.

'I see…I see…I see a wonderful man appear before your very eyes! He's someone close to you already! You will fall so deeply in love that you will swoon before him.'

Anzu then walked away, feeling happy of herself.

'Next in line…'

Jonouchi stepped in.

'Yup, that's me!'

'Hm…you're having bad luck.'

'Wow! You can tell? That's my problem…yesterday, I got into this fight…'

_Fight?_

'Next in line…'

'What?! That's it?!'

Kokurano announced again.

'Next in line!'

I whispered to Yugi and gave a nudge to his side.

'Go on…'

He whispered back worriedly.

'But…'

'It's okay…just give it a shot.'

'O-okay then…'

He then walked over to Kokurano. Kokurano questioned him.

'Don't you want me to read you?'

'I hate to be rude, but…I'm sure psychic powers really exist, but…I get the feeling most psychic are fakes…or maybe…um…'

The girl beside Kokurano pointed at Yugi.

'WHAT WAS THAT?! ARE YOU SAYING YOU DON'T BELIEVE IN KOKURANO-SAMA'S POWER?! YOU SAW HIM PREDICT THE EARTHQUAKE JUST NOW!'

'Are you saying my power is fake?'

'Well, no, but…I saw a trick like that on TV…'

'Really…'

Yugi begins to explain.

'Just for example, you know…! If you wrote "earthquake today" and other predictions on note cards and hid them in your clothes, that wouldn't be a real prediction…'

_Hmm…that's true…_

But before I could put a thought to it further, Kokurano then begins to make noises, making a weird pose at that. He then as if made furious energies sending right through to Yugi, pointing at his face, as if making a declaration.

'**I can see! I can see! I see your future! Countless letters will fall from heavens and bring disaster upon you!'**

* * *

Back in the homeroom

Yugi was back at his seat, with his hands on his face and the arms supporting it on his table. I listened to my music and just closed my eyes while sitting straight before someone spoke up.

'Don't get so down, Yugi! That guy's predications are useless!'

_Jonouchi…_

Then Anzu started.

'But I heard this rumour…Kokurano's power became famous after this one prediction came true…apparently he predicted a fire at student from Class A's house, _three days before it happened…_luckily the student survived, but he's still in the hospital!'

'Well…I don't believe his prediction!'

_Yugi…_

* * *

Homeroom, after school, evening

I was almost about to pack finish my things since it's been a while since I brought back my books, with a few to carry in hand when I overheard Yugi saying something.

'Anzu doesn't have work today so…heh heh…she promised to go shopping with me on the way home to school!'

_Oh?_

I walked over to Yugi and tapped him once on the shoulder from his right. His face was registered with surprise.

'Ah, right. I forgot to ask your name earlier. I'm Yugi Muto. What's yours?'

'I'm Housei Kirako, sorry for the late greeting. Um, is _Yugi_ okay for you?'

He nodded.

'Then…Housei...?'

I grinned.

'I'm okay with just that. So, are you and Anzu-chan...?'

He blushed and played with his fingers.

'K-kind of…'

'Well…good for you! By the way, where's Anzu-chan now?'

'Ah! She went to do something so she will be back!'

His cheerful voice returned.

'Well, I should be heading back now anyway!'

I stretched my arms and got back to my table to take my bookbag and few other remaining books in my hand home.

'Hn…?!'

I was about to walk out when Yugi spoke out.

'What's wrong?'

'N-no…there's this book here…I bet someone checked it out, then forgot about it. It's due today!'

'I see…I'll be here to relay the message in case she comes now, okay?'

'Really?! Thanks, and sorry to trouble you!'

He became elated, and begin to make his way quickly to the library.

'Be sure to come back safely!'

_That Yugi…I'm a little envious though…_

I then put my things onto the teacher's desk, waiting for the both of them. After waiting for quite a while, Anzu had came into the room.

'Housei-chan!'

She looked around the classroom worriedly.

'Don't worry, Yugi has just gone to return a book that's due today.'

She relieved a sigh for that.

'You know, Housei-chan…I got paid today, so I thought I'd take him out for a treat!'

She was now standing beside me, leaning onto the teacher's desk.

'Good for you then!'

We chatted more and soon let out giggles. The laughter of ours died down soon after.

'So, how about Kokurano's prediction? Did he get to you?'

'Well…maybe, a little.'

She heaved a sigh.

'Mazaki…are you waiting for someone?'

We realized the voice, and turned our heads to have met with Kokurano himself. Anzu answered him.

'…Kokurano…! Well, yes…'

I waited for his response.

'Shall I make a prediction? The person you're waiting for will not come…but…someone even more wonderful will appear…you remember my prediction, don't you?'

_Countless letters…?_

I narrowed my eyes dangerously at him.

_Could it be…?_

'What do you mean, Yugi won't come?'

She turned her head while Kokurano just shoved me down, making me fell onto my bottom as I rubbed it.

'That can't be true.'

'My predictions are infallible!'

I managed to see what's happening to Anzu.

_Anzu-chan! Damn it!_

'And you see…you've swooned in front of me!'

_Swoon!_

He then placed Anzu onto the floor and raised his hands up high and started to laugh in a weird way.

'As long as I have my powers, any woman is mine! I'll be popular forever!'

I wanted to get up and grip her away from the fake's clutches but I heard the most familiar voice soon after by the door.

'You think so?'

_Yugi!_

But of course, _not_ exactly entirely him.

'ACK! Yugi…! …it's you…?!'

'Too bad, Kokurano! Your prediction failed! Well, "prophet"? Let's play a game! If I lose, I'll acknowledge your psychic powers!'

'Play a game?!'

'This is the bottle of chloroform you left behind!'

He held out a bottle that's stated chloroform in it.

'Or perhaps you saw the future and left it…because we'll use the bottle in our game!'

I stayed by Anzu's side and watched the entire thing happening between Yugi and his victim, or mainly, Kokurano himself, as I started to talk to myself, but mainly directed at Anzu, and I hope she's listening.

'You know…Anzu-chan…this person you wanted to see…you know, he's closer than you think…so please…be patient.'

_And wait for the time to reveal it…_

* * *

Soon enough, it was at its conclusion.

Yugi had remained victorious.

Kokurano has just met its match.

Yugi had went over to our side, where Anzu's sleeping. I smiled and noticed the difference in Yugi's height.

_A head taller than the usual…_

'Hi there, I believe that it's the first time we've met now, wouldn't it? In that form, that is.'

I could see his eyes, full of anger and hatred but behind those I could feel that…he was worried…

…and cared about his dear friends, especially Anzu at hand.

'How is Anzu?'

He turned his direction to her.

'Don't worry, she's just sleeping peacefully.'

There was a long pause as I stared at Anzu's face before looking back at him again, only to look down.

'You know…I've been, sort of, watching you. Although I could feel a creepy sensation where something's about to-'

I cut that part off and moved on to her.

'She probably wants to see you, that Anzu.'

'Anzu, huh…hey, Housei.'

My head was still facing down.

'What is it, Yugi?'

There was a pause before he spoke up again.

'Raise your head.'

I did as instructed, and slowly raised my head in a dramatic way, to have contact with his face.

'You…those eyes…'

I was confused at his words.


	6. School Festival

**Chapter 6: School Festival**

* * *

Homeroom, morning/afternoon

Anzu was standing at the teacher's desk. Today we have to plan for the upcoming school festival as she was asking for people's opinions. I decided to stare into space and thought about that night earlier.

* * *

'_You…those eyes…'_

I was confused at his words.

'_No…it's nothing.'_

He shook his head.

'_It couldn't be, after all…'_

I started to become curious.

'_What do you mean by that?'_

'…_it's nothing. I thought I saw…something. But it's just my imagination.'_

I wasn't satisfied with his answer, but it will have to do.

* * *

'I'd have to say…Carnival Games! Y'know…like an amusement park…'

There was soon a pause, a murmur, then followed by a loud cheer.

Anzu started announce the results.

'Then we're all for Carnival Games! Next is what kind of games to do.'

There was soon a pool of suggestions coming from my classmates as we soon decided on a few games, three in fact.

* * *

Anzu pulled a good spot on the school grounds, and preparations were in the final stretch. There was soon others working on theirs I as took a look at theirs. After that I soon came back to check on our class' progress, only to have met some guys carrying something like a long plate. I slowly sneaked up on one of them, lowered myself and gave a hard kick at that.

I then quickly made my way to my classmates' side. There was soon a loud thud as the guy who were carrying the long plate to have the plate flattening them down.

I murmured to myself in a sarcastic way.

'Oops.'

'What the?! Get up already!'

The guys groaned but got up and carried the plate again.

'Go, grill brigade! Break down the Carnival Games booth! Give 'em the battering ram!'

The guys complied, and proceeded, with the plate they're carrying on, heading straight for our booth.

'And a one!'

My classmates were telling them to stop it but they continued on.

'And a two!'

The one in command had laughed.

'Take that! Feel the power of our six-inch thick, 50-serving grill! This spot is ours!'

A blew a raspberry at him but he didn't notice me doing that to him as I was angered by that a little. I noticed Yugi had dashed in front of the group.

He shouted out and attempted to block their way.

'Stop! Don't we worked hard to build those!'

They didn't hear him, and advanced once more to ram, knocking down Yugi altogether. The Carnival Games was soon destroyed, and what's left of it was a long plate, taking over that very space.

I cursed myself for not taking action.

'Damn it!'

_Maybe I should've…_

* * *

Infirmary Room, night time

I was walking round and around the room while Anzu was tending to Yugi when he let out a soft moan.

Anzu let out a relieved sigh while I was standing behind the curtain, slightly leaning against it, steadying my balance at the same time.

'Yugi! You're awake? I'm glad.'

'Anzu! Where…?'

'This is the school infirmary.'

'What about the Carnival Games…?'

'Well…let's try again next year, Yugi!'

I flinched a little, nearly falling down but kept my balance.

_Next year?!_

'What?! That's no good! We have to get that space back!'

'That's right…we should get it back…it belongs to us…'

My mouth twitched.

_You're right, Anzu…it rightfully…_

I almost let out a tear when Yugi softly spoke up.

'Anzu…'

Behind the curtain, I thought a saw a faint glow of something, but realized that it was the puzzle's.

'Ha ha…Yugi, I'm sor-'

Anzu had cut off of what she wanted to say and I walked up to her.

'What's wrong?'

She turned to look at me.

'Ah, Housei-chan!'

Her face went to a sudden depression.

'Yugi…I…'

I just thought about something, and grinned.

'Anzu-chan…don't worry…I'm sure that…'

'That…?'

She continued to stare at me for a short while before I broke the silence, shaking my head with my smile intact.

'Nope…it's nothing. I'll stay beside you now, alright?'

Anzu tried to reply back, but I shushed her by putting my finger on her lips.

'It's okay…'

We both slumped down to the floor, with Anzu lying onto my legs as I shifted my legs to one side, brushing her hair over and over. I felt something wet onto my legs as probably Anzu is weeping.

'Everything will be just fine…'

After a short moment of silence, Anzu spoke up.

'You know…you act a little…'

I waited for her to speak again.

'…like a boy…you're…'

_Boy?_

I smirked at that thought, of me being a boy.

Soon after, I could hear Anzu snoring a little.

_She must have slept…_

I decided not to disturb her, and looked out at the window, up at the sky. My smile instantly turned into a frown.

I spoke softly.

'What the…'

Tears suddenly welled up into my eyes, readying to let it all out, but held it in, not forgetting that Anzu is still here. I then cooled myself down, and went completely void of any emotions I had earlier.

I spoke in a monotonous voice.

'Whoever hurts anyone dear to me…shall pay…'

'Hn…? Housei-chan?'

I instantly snapped out of it, and tended to Anzu.

'What is it, Anzu-chan?'

'N-no…it's nothing…I thought that I felt chills…earlier…ah!'

She immediately shot up and gotten herself into a sitting position.

'I-I'm sorry…that was kind of awkward of me…'

I giggled a little.

'It's okay. Are you fine now?'

'Ah–yes! I'm fine now! T-thank you…very much.'

I blushed, just a little.

'Anyway, are you going back now?'

'Uh, yeah, I guess so.'

She got up and was about to leave.

'Oh yeah, I'll pass the message to Yugi now, alright?'

The door slided open and she left the room.

'Phew…'

'_Whoever hurts anyone dear to me…shall pay…'_

I thought back at what I spoke aloud earlier.

'There's no way, right?'

I was trembling. I was shaking, at what I spoke out earlier. I covered my mouth, and the tears that I held back were starting to well up again when I thought of a different topic this time.

_Yugi…_

'I should be heading home right about now…'

I slowly stood up, and left the building…

…back to my apartment.

* * *

I swayed back and forth onto my bed, but can't seem to sleep at all. I sighed, and headed off to wash my face. Once I got plentiful of water onto my face, I turned off the tap and grabbed a towel to wipe my face off the wetness. The phone nearby rang, as I slowly walked over to pick it up and answered it, putting it close to my ear.

'Hello?'

* * *

2 days later, Domino High School, night time

Everyone was pulling their all-nighter as I helped out in various things too. Since tomorrow was the day. Although I don't exactly what happened earlier that night, I guess Yugi must have done something then. I shrugged, and carried on with the preparations as I was carrying materials back and forth.

School Festival, the next day

It was a huge success! Business was booming as adults and kids alike came in to play our booth, although I can't say for Jonouchi though…

_Becaouse he's the one getting poked on._

I smiled with content as overall, it was a big hit! Although I still can't help myself by thinking back at what I told myself as I supressed a chill.

* * *

**Alrighty.**

**Was doing some assignments in-the-ass earlier on, and NOW! IfeelsoproudofmyselfthatIwantto-**

**Ahem.**

**Anyway, freedom's here, and I don't care the shit problems coming up if it has errors here and there.**

**I did it, at least DECENTLY enough.**

**So I really hope there won't be complaints flying around in my group.**

**60+ pages, can ya believe zat?**

**I feel beginning to worn out when I had to do some part around this certain area, THAT.**

**Crazed me to no end.**

**Sigh...life's just awesome, in every ways before than one...and MINE, tends to take THE MOST.**

** . path. painintheass one.**

**Damn, I want to die already.**

**No, seriously. I hate my current life now, experienced lotsa dreams that doesn't make sense to me, always keeps taking the wrong path that I thought it could go well eventually...well, no.**

**If your life hasn't exactly experienced what I'm going through now, good for ya.**

**Make your life much more better than what I'm in right now.**

**Yes.**

**Right now.**

**Alright?**

**Anyway, enough of my rant. Dang, the longest I've did so far...**

**Will be posting four more chapters after this. Tally ho~**


	7. The Truth Behind One's Mask

**Chapter 7: The Truth Behind One's Mask**

* * *

After school, evening

I was walking by side by with Yugi, talking to him about various things until a loudmouth spoke up behind us.

'Hey, Yugi! Housei-chan!'

We both turned our heads. It was Jonouchi and Honda together. Yugi spoke up first.

'Hey, Jonouchi-kun! Are you heading home?'

I then spoke up in a friendly manner.

'Hey there!'

Jonouchi replied to Yugi.

'Yeah!'

Then both Yugi and Honda made contact with each other while I just glanced between the both of them and after that staring blankly at Jonouchi. He noticed me as he just shrugged and broking the silence as he looked at Yugi.

'Good thing you're here, Yugi. We've got an idea to discuss with you!'

Honda then shouted out.

'JONOUCHI! You're not going to ask Yugi?!'

He spoke plainly.

'Sure I am.'

Honda pointed at Yugi.

'YOU'RE KIDDING! Not him!'

'Take it easy. You said you'd leave it to me!'

'Just try asking Yugi! You know he's gonna tell everyone! He's got a grudge against me! Or even better, her!'

_Yugi, spreading malicious rumours about people…that's ridiculous! And me…_

I sweat dropped at that thought me, doing all those things behind Honda's back.

'Honda! Yugi's not like that! I promise! You will keep it a secret, won't you, Yugi, Housei-chan! Between the four of us!'

''course! I won't tell!'

'I'm with Yugi on this one.'

Then Jonouchi started to blurt it out.

'Truth is…Honda's in love!'

Honda was crying out in agony that Jonouchi has just told us. I stood still as I blushed that thought a little. Then Honda began to shake Yugi by the neck.

'You laughed! You laughed didn't you? Die!'

Yugi was stuttering since he was shaken by Honda.

'I-I-I d-didn't l-l-laugh…'

I took a step back.

Jonouchi then explained.

'The girl is Nosaka Miho in our class! You know…the student librarian…she's really shy. She always wears that yellow ribbon in her hair, you know…'

'Ahh…beautiful ribbon…ahem…'

Honda cleared his throat as then Jonouchi continued.

'Well…anyway. Even though this dimwit doesn't have a chance of getting ribbon, he's fallen head over heels with her. So, what we wanted to talk about was…he needs a present to get her attention! Y'know…your store sells all sorts of weird stuff, right?'

Yugi then replied.

'Um…our store sells games…'

Honda spoke in an uncaring manner.

'A game store? No way! That's useless!'

Jonouchi ignored him though.

'Anyway, let's try it!'

_I believe it's time…_

'Uh, sorry about that, guys. Can't join you. Have something back home that's needed doing.'

I spoke in an apologetic way.

'Nah, it's okay.'

Yugi waved his hands in front of him.

'Alright then.'

I then grinned and looked at Honda.

'W-what is it?'

'All the best for your love!'

Then I walked away, back to my apartment.

* * *

I slumped with my back facing onto the main door as soon as I went inside and sighed. I checked my forehead by touching it with my hand.

'Just a little feverish…'

I then released my hand and calmed down, preparing for things before getting into the bathroom for showering.

* * *

'It felt so refreshing~'

With the towel wrapped around my neck, I was in a white shirt and purple pants this time, as I checked my clock.

20:00

_Huh…only eight…_

I looked up at the ceiling for a while before getting up to hand the towel at the bathroom, drying my hair on the way. After that, I went back to the bedroom, this time deciding for an early rest.

_Since it couldn't hurt anyway…_

* * *

I shot open my eyes and checked the time.

07:50

_What the…_

I slowly got up and stretched my arms as I yawned away. I got ready my uniform, which was hanging by my closet and brushed my teeth in the bathroom. I washed my face after that and changed my clothes into the uniform.

_Alright, I'm ready for school now!_

I cheered myself up, and got ready for school as I headed out the main door.

* * *

As I walked toward the school, I spotted the infamous teacher, "the wicked witch of expel" they call her, which was Chono-sensei, just about to enter the school building.

_The wicked witch of expel, huh…_

* * *

Homeroom

I seated at my desk, putting my bookbag onto the hook beside the table and rested my head. I shot up after a while, hearing that the bell had been rung. I looked over at Yugi, Jonouchi and Honda.

_What are they doing?_

Then I remembered. I looked at the girl just in front of me by a few tables, and noticed her yellow ribbon tied on her hair.

_Nosaka Miho, just a few tables away from me._

The front door slide opens as the teacher whom I saw earlier, Chono-sensei as she walked in. We all stood up.

'Good morning, class!'

Her smile felt so angelic yet I felt something inside of her that corrodes one's personality.

'Alright everyone! I'd like your attention! Before we open our textbooks today…empty the contents of your desk and bag onto your desk! It's inspection time!'

Both Yugi and Jonouchi shrieked out in surprise and shock.

'What?!'

I had already placed the things onto my desk so there was no need to dump everything inside my bookbag anyway, but I wasn't sure for them. Chono-sensei took something from Miho's table and held it onto her hand.

'What is this, Nosaka-san?'

_A present…? No wait! That means!_

Miho looked away from Chono-sensei.

'Ah…um…I don't know…I found it in my desk…'

Once back at the teacher's desk, Chono-sensei ripped open the present.

Honda stuttered.

'Ah…!'

Jonouchi was cursing under his breath.

'That witch!'

'Well, well…a jigsaw puzzle!'

_Jigsaw…?_

'My, this is fun. You put the pieces together and a message appears!'

I became angered by the turn of events.

'You get caught up in this sort of thing! What's this…? "My beloved ribbon…you look perfect in your yellow ribbon…", what a silly message!'

Chono-sensei then giggled.

I glanced over at Yugi, Jonouchi then Honda, before looking back at Chono-sensei. My classmates laughed out loud at that. If I were the one to receive the present and if they were to look at me, I would shoot them with my deathly glare to shut their trap up.

'Now, who gave this to her! Hee hee…it's in the school rules! Underage dating is strictly prohibited! This puzzle is a date waiting to happen!'

_What's your problem?!_

'Now will the sender please stand up! I _may_ forgive you if you confess!'

Her angelic smile was still intact on her face this whole time. Someone stood up, as I looked over to see who it was.

_Yugi…_

'I did it! I wrote the message!'

One of my classmates spoke.

'What? Yugi?!'

_Shut your trap, whoever you are!_

I turned my head to see who had spoken up and glared at him. Unfortunately, the person didn't notice me anyway. Then, someone else stood up, turns out to be Jonouchi.

_Jonouchi…_

'No! I put it in her desk, sensei!'

Laughter echoed in the homeroom as my classmates couldn't stop. After a while, someone else stood up.

_Honda…_

'Thanks guys, but that's enough. Jonouchi! Yugi!'

Jonouchi argued back.

'You idiot!'

Honda then declared.

'It's my message in that puzzle!'

_You three…_

The laughter instantly died down as Chono-sensei spoke up.

'W-why are there three of you?! Onl-'

'Make that _four_.'

I had already stood up, and to my surprise, the class were kept quiet.

'I believe we, students have our own privacy rights to keep secrets to ourselves. If someone happens to invade that, it would be troublesome for that party, you know, Chono-sensei.'

She spoke in disgust, while keeping her angelic smile intact.

'Well! So what does it matter?! Students are supposed to study! Not play around like a fool and fail! Well…never mind about that…'

She then got back to the topic at hand.

'Only one of you is guilty! Someone is lying!'

I was about to say something but Jonouchi spoke up.

'Sensei, none of us are lying!''

Chono-sensei then giggled.

'Of course! I just need to finish the puzzle! These last four pieces will reveal the guilty party's name! When I find out who it is…he's expelled!

I looked at Yugi, hoping he would tell me through body movement what name did he put in. For a moment, Yugi managed to catch my eye as he shifted his body a little.

_Honda?_

As if Yugi is reading my mind, he nodded.

_Oh great…_

Chono-sensei started counting down as I muttered along with her, to her doom. Yugi's pendant shone.

_That marks the starting of her doom…_

Chono-sensei was about to announce the name.

'I have the name! The person being expelled is…Hon…'

Her face was already starting to transform as the jigsaw pieces as one fell out, then came the rest, revealing her demonic face behind it. All were shocked and gasped at her face form.

Chono-sensei then starts making a mad dash out of the homeroom.

'AAAGH! This class never happened! You reveal my secret and I'll get you! I'll be back! I won't forget this!'

_Well…that was satisfying enough…_

I smirked with relief. Honda doesn't have to be expelled, and the other Yugi gave me a smirk.

* * *

After that, I was with Yugi and Jonouchi looking over at the place where Honda and Miho are supposed to meet at but then I guess Honda got rejected after all…I walked along with them as Honda started to cry over that rejection earlier.

But something had started between us four…and it could be for the better.


	8. Sneakers

**Chapter 8: Sneakers**

* * *

'According to the map, it's around here…'

We walked inside an alley way from a shopping district from school. I decided to join along when I heard Jonouchi saying about a pair of sneakers he wanted when I overheard him talking with Yugi and Honda, so I'd decided to tag along with them.

I took the view around me.

_It's a little creepy though…_

'Not the best part of town.'

Yugi had spoke up.

'It's alright…'

Jonouchi assured us.

'…as long as you don't come during the bad times…though they say the owner of this shop is pretty rough…'

We came to a stop when there was a store in front of us.

'Here we are! The Junky Scorpion!'

_Junky Scorpion…_

I took a look at the exterior of the store. I noticed the store sign.

OPEN

I scratched my head and sighed.

_At least it's open today…_

* * *

We went in and took a look around while Jonouchi's probably finding the one he wants. When I took a look around the store, I found out that it was full of shoes.

_A shoe store…_

I glanced over at a certain heel, which was perfect for me.

…unfortunately, I'm not in the mood to buy things right now.

I almost yelped when Jonouchi shouted out.

'Air Muscle! T-this is definitely it!'

I could see him literally wagging his tongue like a dog would wag its tail.

'I waaant…I want them so much…!

Honda spoke up in a disgusted tone.

'What the…_this_ is what you're looking for!?'

Yugi explained.

'But these days, having high-tech sneakers gets you a lot of cred!'

Someone else shouted, apparently to Jonouchi.

'Hey, don't act like you own the place! That item is not for sale!'

The person's hair was something else, and wore a beanie with glasses on, wearing a loose shirt and baggy pants with a cool-looking shoe.

_Sale? That means…he's the owner, I guess…_

Jonouchi walked up to him.

'Ah, you're the shop owner? You've got to sell me these shoes! I came a long way, on just a rumour!'

I face palmed and groaned internally.

_On a…rumour?_

The owner then starts to explain.

'There are more people who want those sneakers than there are stars in the sky…but I don't sell to any punk who just walks in…in order to take these sneakers…you must meet the requirements! Even if you're willing to spare no expense to get what you want…I wonder if you'd give your life…even my own sneakers…in the United States, there was a murder over this very pair.'

Jonouchi was unconvinced at his story as he laughed it off.

'Haha, that's crazy, you're quite right, good show! Are you going to sell them to me or not!?'

The owner grinned.

'Hmm…heh heh…to see if you're worthy, how about a little game…'

Jonouchi retorted.

'A game!?'

He explained, pointing to a figure that looked like a scorpion.

'With this scorpion! It's my little accessory…still poisonous , too…the genuine article!'

I became uninterested to his oncoming speech, and walked over to the owner. I spoke in an uncaring tone.

'Look, can we just make the purchase and get it over with?'

The owner turned his face to look at me. He then frowned.

'What do you mean?'

'Look, whatever this game is…just get it done and over with already…'

He grinned back.

'I see…you also want the sneaker so badly, right?'

I gave a straight poker face, and just stared at him.

'So what? A sneaker…it doesn't hold any value for me…'

I shrugged casually.

'Besides, just get on with it already…whatever your _game_ is…'

I could see his scrawny face at my hastiness.

'Tch. Fine then.'

He then proceeded to put the scorpion inside one of the sneakers and handed it to Jonouchi, probably cutting to the chase.

'Here. If you have the courage, thrust your foot inside!'

I spoke to Jonouchi, turning my head.

'If you want it, do it then…'

Jonouchi looked over at me wearily, and hesitated for a moment before thrusting his foot inside the sneaker.

The owner then clapped his hands and gave a smile.

'You pass! Anyway, I didn't really put the scorpion in there…just pretended to…it would have stained the sneaker! Okay! I'll sell it to you! And even though I should charge 100,000 yen, I'll halve the price just for you!'

Jonouchi was very happy and delighted to have the pair of sneakers he wanted so much. But I glanced over at the owner, to see that, for a moment, he smirked in triumph.

_What are you planning now?_

The owner then warned us about something.

'But lemme warn you…if you wear those on the street, you might meet with some trouble…I've heard a rumor about some "Muscle Hunters" who might try to steal those shoes…don't wear them on your feet, and they'll last longer!'

_Muscle Hunters…_

* * *

After Jonouchi had paid the money for his sneakers, we went out of the shop and to the path of shopping district.

I patted on Jonouchi's back.

'That's good for you now, isn't it? You got what you wanted!'

Jonouchi was still smiling over the sneakers he just gotten earlier.

'Right?! These sneakers are definitely the best! And I'm never taking off of them!'

'Not even when back home?'

I thought I struck a nerve as he flinched a little. I spoke in an apologetic way.

'Uh…sorry about that…did that hurt?'

As he kept walking, he suddenly turned his face to look at me, looking mean then after that smiling.

'Not at all! It's okay!'

I sighed with relief.

_That's good…_

Honda asked Jonouchi.

'Hey, where are we going?'

'Let's get a burger!'

I spoke up.

'I'm with you!'

We were still walking for a while more before suddenly a wheel tire fell onto Jonouchi.

I shouted out.

'Jonouchi-kun!'

I felt that someone else was behind me as I ducked and swiped the ground using one leg of mine. I heard a grunt after that.

_I must have hit on someone._

When I looked over at Yugi and Honda, they weren't faring so well but I had to fend for myself as there were a few more coming up onto me. As they advanced on, closer to me, I had gotten ready my punch as I clenched my fist, and hit it sideways to the nearest one, sending them to the wall, making a slight dent on it.

Unfortunately, when I looked over at Jonouchi's feet, his sneakers were gone.

_So they were the Muscle Hunters…_

They were gone when I looked around so I tended to Jonouchi.

'Jonouchi-kun, are you okay?'

'Y-yeah…somehow…I didn't get to wear it for 300 metres!'

He started to complain.

I sighed in defeat. I then looked at the two from Jonouchi's distance.

'Yugi, Honda-kun…are you two alright?'

'Y-yeah…'

Yugi nodded slightly.

Honda shouted in realization.

'Those guys must have been the "Muscle Hunters"!'

Jonouchi then proceeded to apologise Yugi.

'Sorry about that, Yugi…you got dragged into this.'

Yugi shook his head.

'No…it's okay.'

'Yugi, Housei-chan…can you head home alone?'

Yugi exclaimed.

'Eh?! How about you two?'

'Well, duh…I've decided…I can't go home without those sneakers! Let's pick a fight with them!'

The three had already gotten up.

Yugi then spoke up.

'I'll come too…I won't be a burden…'

'I'm with Yugi on this one!'

I manned up, which was normally guys to do that but I didn't care about that so much anyway.

'Yugi, Housei-chan…alright then!'

Honda announced as we made our move.

'To the right! Yugi, Housei…-chan, you don't have to get involved! Watch how we fight!'

We both spoke up simultaneously.

'Okay!'

* * *

We were soon outside a store as I looked up the sign.

ARCADE

We went in and in the midst, we spotted the gang whom we saw earlier. Jonouchi gestured us to wait from our spot as he went behind one of them, with Honda following behind him. Honda fought the others while the guy Jonouchi was fighting with, his nose bled as Jonouchi started to _darkly_ ask him about his shoes.

'Now…where are my shoes?'

The guy admitted weakly.

'W-we don't have it…we were paid…the whole time…'

'Oh?'

'We each got paid 3,000 yen…quick money to spend at the arcade…that guy…'

I realized what that guy was about to say.

'…the shop owner…'

Yugi's puzzle soon shone, and instantly left the building, and headed towards his prey. I looked at Yugi walked away, as Jonouchi's voice caused me to turn my face to him.

'Where's Yugi?'

I shrugged.

'I'm not really sure myself.'

'Anyway…let's go beat up the shop owner!'

* * *

Jonouchi, Honda and me headed out the arcade to the store we went to earlier. When we were about to reach the alley way, I saw Yugi with the sneakers on his hand. He then explained on how he had gotten it.

Jonouchi then exclaimed.

'Whaat!? You went to get the sneakers, and found the owner poisoned!? Did you send him to the hospital!?'

Yugi replied.

'Yeah…but…I don't know how, but…one of the sneakers has a hole…'

I saw Jonouchi's smile, and put on back the sneakers.

'Heh…Yugi, these sneakers are great! The hole is like a medal of honour!

Yugi nodded.

'Okay!'

I then heard Honda grumbling.

'I don't get it…'

I went to his side and nudged him.

'This is him after all…you've known him, right?'

He smiled and shrugged.

'That's right…he's always like that…that Jonouchi…'


	9. Cards

**Chapter 9: Cards**

* * *

Lunch time, afternoon, homeroom

'Hey…what are you doing, Jonouchi?'

Honda asked him. I was still kind of tired so I nearly slept throughout lessons but managed to keep myself awake.

'Heh, just playing the next big game! Duel Monsters!'

Suddenly, a nerve struck me.

'Yugi, my "Zombie" attacks!'

Yugi then announced.

'This card defends!'

In the midst of all the murmuring, I was shocked at I could hear conversations. I was wondering if I had played my music _that_ loud and caused my eardrums to…

'Now, it's my turn! Yes, I drew the "Dark Dragon"! It's strong!'

Jonouchi growled a little.

'I can't beat it…'

'Its attack crushes Jonouchi-kun's "Zombie"! Jonouchi's life points drop from 2000 to 1500!'

I could hear that Jonouchi was panicking as I snickered a little.

'Dammit…I don't have any strong cards!'

* * *

After the game

'Crap! I lost again!'

'Yaaay! I win!'

'Crap, my life points are at zero! I lost!'

I giggled a little under my breath.

'Yugi-kun!'

My eyes shot up but kept my head down.

_That voice was…!_

'Ah, Kaiba-kun!'

'Heh…your game is fun to watch! Did you bring the "Blue Eyes White Dragon" to school?'

'This is my bag but…you said you understood! Anyway, jii-chan agreed to lend it to me, just for today! I'm not allowed to play with it though!'

'That's alright. It's just…could I look at it again? After holding it just once, I was too excited to sleep last night!'

_Hold on there…Kaiba visited his store? _His_ house?_

'And, anyway…I do understand what your oji-san said, but…I'm in love with that card!'

I slowly opened my arms slightly and saw Yugi and Kaiba there while I listened intently on their conversation.

'Oh, alright! You can see it!'

Yugi took out his bookbag, taking out a card that was inside. Kaiba then held the card in his hands.

'Yes, just as beautiful as I remember it!'

In that instant, I could see his body shifting a little. It was amazing that nobody was completely blocking him from my sight. He then passed back the card he gave him.

'Thank you, Yugi-kun. When I see a card like that, I think it deepens my love for the game!'

Yugi kept silent while Kaiba walked away.

'Later, have fun with your game!'

_Kaiba…_

I then thought about what Kaiba did when he shifted his body.

_What was it…?_

* * *

After school, evening

I saw Yugi when he walked outside, heading out. I hurriedly wore back my shoes and managed to catch up with him.

'Hey, Yugi!'

The moment he turned his face, I thought he was feeling gloomy but suddenly perked up and smiled.

'Hey, Housei!'

'Hey Yugi, about the "Duel Monsters"…'

'What Housei, you're interested in it too?'

I fought back a little blush coming on my cheeks.

'Hmm…a little though. Although I'm not into playing it. Just watching you guys play is enough.'

'I see…'

When we turned into a corner, he stood there. I walked for a moment only to stop when I looked at Yugi.

'Yugi…what's wrong?'

I walked until I was by the side of Yugi when I saw Kaiba walking out.

'Kaiba-kun!'

My eyes widened. Yugi had shouted out to him. Kaiba turned his head.

'Yugi!'

I thought Kaiba had nearly screamed at the top of his lungs. He then noticed me.

'Ah, Kirako-san, right?'

I smiled and bowed in front of him.

'Just Housei is enough, Kaiba-sama.'

Although Kaiba was different from my usual buddies and since he has higher authority as the rumours somehow had flied around about him, I had respect for him since I'm just a commoner compared to him.

'No need for formalities, Housei…-chan. Let's be friendly now!'

He smiled back at me.

'Alright then, Kaiba-_kun_.'

'Anyway…'

He turned attention to Yugi.

'Yugi-kun, are you…going home?'

Yugi, on the spot suddenly pleaded.

'Kaiba-kun! Please give that card back to me!'

His face was registered with shock.

'Wha…!?'

Yugi starts to explain.

'When I showed it to you, you switched the card for a fake!'

I dangerously narrowed my eyes as Kaiba started to retort, with an evident shocked look on his face.

'Are…are you calling me a thief!? I gave you back the card, just as it was when you handed it to me!'

I started to speak up in realization.

'Kaiba-kun, you were shifting your body a little at that time. Does it have to do with the switching of cards then?'

His face gave away, as he smiled a little.

'W-what are you talking about, Housei-chan? I did give him back the card!'

'Well…I didn't exactly see the whole thing but…my memory's still fresh, and I remember your body shifting, even in the slightest!'

He started playing defensively.

'I…I don't know what you two are talking about!'

Yugi started shouting out.

'Yes, you do, Kaiba-kun! Listen! That card is very important to my jii-chan! If I broke my promise and didn't return it to him, it would break his heart! My jii-chan means a lot to me, and I don't want to let him down!'

I whispered to myself as I looked at Yugi.

'Yugi…'

Kaiba touched his hair.

'Oh boy…you're breaking my heart! I don't know anything! Really! I'm your friend, so why don't you believe me?'

'Kaiba-kun!'

'Shut up!'

His face turned to a sour look as he then hit Yugi with a metal case he's carrying. I went by Yugi's side.

'Are you alright, Yugi?'

He weakly spoke up.

'Y-yeah…'

I then looked at Kaiba.

'If that's the way to treat your friend…then you're no friend of his!'

Kaiba casually shrugged.

'Whatever. I can't believe you're making such a big deal about his sentimentality! He's an old man! He doesn't understand that winning is more important than anything!'

I took my anger out on him.

'What did you say?! Do you _not_ care about someone else's health at all?! That your whole life has been absorbed in some…game?! Honestly…you're pathetic! You're nothing more than a scum who threatens other people's lives!'

I could see his face staring at me coldly.

'So what? First of all, you don't even know much about "Duel Monsters"! Secondly, you don't even know me at all, so why waste your breath out on me!'

'Because-'

I was cut off when Yugi spoke up, apparently, which was the other one.

'It's okay, no need to waste words on fools like him.'

I looked back at him and gave a sympathetic look, _really_ noticing the change in him this time.

'Yugi…'

He looked at Kaiba as he'd gotten up from the hit like it was nothing at all.

'Kaiba-kun, I challenge you to a game!'

He smirked.

'Interesting. I'll accept your challenge then!'

* * *

I was outside the homeroom Yugi and Kaiba were in. Since Yugi told me to stay outside, there was nothing I could and shrugged, while waiting for him to finish his challenge to him. The time felt like it was running by slowly, and I tapped my feet to the rhythm, eventually almost the thought of dancing while I waited but I gave up on that and rocked my feet back and forth.

'Rah, rah…dee, da, dee, da…'

I hummed the tune along with it. After I heard Yugi opening the door, I immediately stopped what I was doing and ran up to him.

'How did it go?'

He spoke coolly.

'I gave him the proper punishment.'

Even though Kaiba was, indeed evil and cruel, he was still a human after all.

'Well…you could enlighten it a little…'

I played with my fingers as I could feel a little of his rage pouring in.

'…since he's human after all…'

He glared at me while my body twitched.

'Look…I could have given him worse than that, but I found that it's suitable for him.'

I slowly nodded.

'Uh, huh…'

I then quickly changed topic.

'So…you're about to go back now?'

'Yeah, I don't want jii-chan to worry about me. How about you, Housei?'

'Me? Let's see…'

I pondered on it for a while, before coming up with an answer.

'Guess I should head back home now.'

'I see…'

I waved my hand before starting to walk out of the school building.

'Bye then, Yugi.'

Just as I stepped back and turned myself, Yugi grabbed my hand before I could walk.

'Wait…let me see your face, again.'

I turned back to meet Yugi's eyes, only to have a flash blinding in an instant that took me by surprise.

* * *

I groaned a little, before getting up. As I took in the surroundings, I wasn't in the place I was supposed to be anymore. It was…somewhere different, but vaguely familiar. I could see haze surrounding me and soon after that, I heard galloping, probably from horses. The sound was getting nearer as I could see a shadow figure coming to my way. When it had gotten much nearer, I could see a tanned person.

The person stopped the horse and ran up to me.

'Are you alright?'

When I took in the whole figure, I realized that I saw someone similar to Yugi but isn't him at the same time. I slowly nodded.

He smiled.

'That's good. What are you doing here anyway? Are you lost? What's your name?'

I suddenly couldn't speak when I opened my mouth, as I let myself submit to the blinding light that came soon after.

* * *

When I got up again, I found myself back to where I was earlier and realised that I was resting on Yugi's lap. My eyes widened and he gave me a worried look.

'Are you okay?'

I slowly nodded my head.

'Kind of, but…'

I slowly shook my head and slowly got up, turning my body to face him.

'Anyway…let's go home now, shall we?'

'Are you really alright?'

'I am absolutely fine, Yugi! Nothing to worry about! I'm strong enough to take care of myself!'

I smiled widely and gave a victory sign.

He sighed in defeat and gave a smile soon after.

'Alright then. Let's go back now, to our homes.'


	10. A showdown! Housei and Jonouchi!

**Chapter 10: A showdown! Housei and Jonouchi!**

* * *

08:00

I had already arrived in the homeroom. But somehow…

_I'm feeling to tired…_

Once I had gotten to my table, my head instantly plopped down to the table.

'Ugh…'

I struggled to sit up, but can't find any strength to do so. I sighed and closed and my eyes before someone kept tugging at my shoulder after a while. I opened one eye, to find that Yugi's face was in my sight. I smiled and raised my hand before releasing it. After seeing that Yugi had walked away, I gotten myself into the sitting position and stretched my arms, since I felt not so tired anymore.

'Alrighty then…!'

Just then, Honda had shouted out.

'This is bad…why is Jonouchi absent!? That guy's got super human health! But not so good with tests…'

Yugi spoke up in surprise.

'This is the first time Jonouchi-kun has been absent…'

Then Yugi went and asked Honda.

'Do you have any idea where he is, Honda-kun?'

'Well…I dunno how to contact him…'

Anzu decided to intervene the both of them.

'He keeps to himself too much!'

But he and I have been apparently keeping in contact but he told me not to tell.

_At least not yet…_

'I know where he lives…'

_Wait…Honda knows?_

I didn't know exactly where he lived, as then the two agreed to follow Honda after school, where I'll be meeting up with him somewhere. I sighed.

_Hopefully things will go well at the end of their line…_

* * *

After school, evening

As I was about to head off to the designated place, I was stopped when Yugi asked me whether I'm able to come with them. I declined though, giving an excuse to him as I hurriedly ran off to the place.

* * *

J'z BAR

'Well…did they say anything about me?'

I was sitting a chair away from Jonouchi at the bar. I took a sip at the drink I had ordered and avoided contact with him. I was wearing an adult kind of clothes and made my hair a little messy, so at least I could draw less suspicion to myself.

'They are worried about you…what to do?'

I sighed in defeat.

'Leave it at that for now. I don't want them noticing about _you_…'

I smiled at his concern about me.

'Don't worry about me, worry more about yourself! What are you going to do with them? You know about them, and you…I know they threatened you…'

He chuckled a little.

'Yeah…I had to spill the beans just because you _threatened_ me to.'

My body twitched a little from the memory.

_Yeah…I had to._

I took a sip again and scoffed.

'Huh…don't worry…I'll keep that a secret…don't want you worrying over that for nothing, alright?'

'…thanks…'

'And shouldn't you be with them now? Go on, I'll still be here.'

'Oh yeah, I had forgotten. See ya then!'

I smirked, and took a sip. After a long while, I heard a group of footsteps coming in. I then turned my head at the slightest, and noticed a ponytail haired guy with earrings on his earlobe.

_That must be the Hirutani, the leader Jonouchi mentioned…_

Luckily, I had taken the far seat as Hirutani didn't manage to see me. I listened intently on their conversation while I took another sip, looking down on the drink, while my eyes were darting at them.

'Jonouchi, we've gotta celebrate you joining the group! Let's start a huge brawl!'

Just then, I heard another voice.

_Must be his minions…_

'Where could we do that? Hirutani-san…Hirutani-san, your cig has gone out…take one of mine…huh? What is it? Jonouchi…why are you starin' at me?'

_Did something happen?_

There was a short silence soon after.

'You've been acting weird for a while…Jonouchi…'

I then heard Jonouchi speaking up.

'In the end…I can't forgive you…'

'Huh…'

I then heard a punch sound.

_Must be coming from Jonouchi's fist…_

'For hitting my friend…I can never forgive you!'

I chuckled a little when I glimpsed at my side, one of them sent flying.

Then the leader spoke up.

'Heh heh…Jonouchi, you finally look like your old self…I'm glad…but I'm sorry that you chose to antagonize us…get him, boys! We'll teach him a lesson, even if we have to kill him!'

_Jonouchi-kun!_

I started to panic.

_Should I spring into action? No, for now, it would be suicide!_

I could hear Jonouchi speaking sarcastically.

'Great!'

When I had _it_, I turned my body, just to see Jonouchi surrounded by a bunch of guys. As one was about to hit him, he managed to dodge it and kicked him in the upper of his face. As another one was about to land onto him, I immediately ran swiftly, punching in the guy's stomach.

'What the…Housei-chan!'

I realized that Jonouchi had shouted out my name. I put my back behind him and whispered softly.

'Geez…talk about blurting out…'

He whispered softly back.

'Well…sorry about that…why did you do that anyway?'

'Obviously, to save your skin.'

'Well, well…I didn't expect someone to intervene.'

I looked at Hirutani, since he must be talking about me.

'What's your name? You're not _simply_ his friend now, are you?'

I realized what he was talking about. I smirked.

_Ho…now this is going to be fun!_

'Well…'

I casually shrugged.

'I'm just merely a commoner, itching for a fight, that's all there is to it!'

I readied my fists.

'A commoner? Itching…for a fight?'

He let out a smirk.

'Then, _babe_…why don't you join us? It will simply make your life better now, wouldn't it?'

My body twitched, and I frowned in disgust.

'And what if I don't?'

'Then…die! Get them!'

His minions were ready to pounce on us when we managed to dodge whatever they sent of us, sending them our punches and kicks into various parts of their body until…

_Take that! Jerks!_

…unknowingly, someone from behind had took me out as my body slumped to the hard ground, leaving me unconscious.

* * *

I could hear kicks and punches as I slowly opened my eyes. I let out a small moan, only to realise that my hand's strapped with a metal hook, along with Jonouchi's and also realized that my feet is an inch apart from the ground. I tried not to move my head, signalling them of my wake as I moved my eyes around.

'Heh heh…you look good, Jonouchi…'

I could hear the leader's voice.

Jonouchi spat back.

'Heh…well, everything around here looks good! Compared to these baboons you call underlings…'

I mentally chuckled and took a look from my view as I moved my eyes.

_Boxes, boxes…warehouse, perhaps?_

Then they punched and kicked Jonouchi again. There was a bit of movements from the hands, as it made me feeling a bit uncomfortable.

'Jonouchi…you haven't changed since middle school! I always hated it that we think the same way!'

_At least he doesn't have your brains and intellect, idiot!_

I sarcastically added mentally as I grinned.

'Meh…even so, we had nothing to fear when we were partners…our names were shouted in all the schools, and we had lots of underlings…but there was one thing that I could never do…you were _my_ underling…and yet…I forgot to educate you!'

_Is his speech done already?!_

I had to wait, for the opportunity, but I was getting impatient by the sound of his talking. I then heard an electrifying spark, probably just –

_Wait, stun gun?!_

'Heh, they're 200,000-volt stun guns! Hitting this switch opens the current…if we go too far, you'll die and won't even remember the lesson!'

One spoke up, probably having a stun gun ready.

'Heh…have a taste!'

I could feel the rocking as probably Jonouchi kicked with his free leg.

'You piece of crap!'

I heard another voice.

'You…!'

I turned my head, and as another one was about to near him, I played around with the hook using my tied hands, and managed to turn it a little, and readied my kick, as the guy fell down soon after.

Jonouchi spoke up.

'Housei-chan!'

'Having two heads is better than one!'

I gave away my conscience away, but that doesn't matter right now though. I then smiled. Hirutani then smirked.

'I knew that you were already awake, _babe_.'

My body twitched, and I frowned in disgust.

'This will be my final offer, will you join us, or not?'

I spoke in an alluring, disgusted tone.

'Don't wanna~'

'That's too bad then…do it!'

I could feel an electrifying shock running through my body as my vision blackened soon after, screaming out the pain that's entered through.

* * *

My whole body was twitching still, but I managed to wake up after a while. My vision was still a blur but slowly, I could hear voices reaching out to me as my vision eventually became clearer.

'Anzu-chan, Yugi, Honda-kun…'

I still couldn't move my body completely, but Jonouchi lifted my body up to his chest.

'I'm…sorry about that…'

His face looked like he was about to cry and I wanted to shush his soft voice but I could do nothing, as I couldn't even speak, let alone move my body, and soon enough, my vision faded to black once more.


	11. Events in Bedridden!

**Chapter 11: Events in Bedridden!**

* * *

'U–uh…where am I…?'

My vision was a blur, until I blinked more, becoming more clearer and clearer, and to have met with the white ceiling.

'You're in a hospital.'

I turned my head, a guy wearing a white coat with a stethoscope hanging around his neck.

_A doctor…_

'You've had an extremely weak heart, and you were close to death.'

My eyes widened.

'D-death?!'

I tried to move my body a little, I still felt the current surging through my body but nevertheless was able to move slightly.

'Don't move, you haven't fully recovered yet.'

'W-who…?'

'A friend of yours, Jonouchi Katsuya, his name he told me, was carrying you in his arms.'

I slightly blushed and played my fingers a little.

_I was near his chest…_

'Anyway, you should rest for a few more days. Do you have any parents or siblings to contact with?'

I frowned at that thought.

'Well…I live alone.'

'I see…well, have a good rest then.'

The doctor then headed out of the room.

I sighed in defeat.

_A weak heart, huh…heh…it has always been that way…_

I smiled at myself.

_At least I'm alive anyway…_

I chuckled a little.

'Perhaps…I should get some sleep then.'

I slowly closed my eyes, to a restful sleep.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, only to have met myself into a different place. I was walking away.

'Are you okay?'

I turned my head towards the voice. I was much shorter than him.

_Tanned skin, familiar face…_

I blinked and realized that my hand was grabbing hold of his.

'What's wrong?'

He looked at me while I just stared at him blankly.

He smirked.

'Don't worry, if you got anything to share with me, go ahead…I don't mind…'

'You…'

I've managed to say something this time, but just then, I felt something pulling back to me as the world around me turned black.

* * *

'Hey look, she's awake!'

I slowly opened my eyes, only to have met with Jonouchi's face.

'I'm sorry, Housei-chan! Only if I hadn't told you…'

He frowned at his own failure while I frowned over at the concern of me.

_Only if I hadn't threatened you…_

'I'm glad…you're okay!'

I smiled slightly.

'It's okay…Jonouchi-kun.'

I turned my head, the others looking at me with relief on their faces.

'Yugi, Anzu-chan, Honda-kun…'

Anzu spoke up first.

'We were worried for you! And you had dressed up so weird, I almost didn't recognize you at first!'

Then Honda.

'If you could have told us from the very beginning, we could have prevented it! That Jonouchi...he always likes to do things on his own!'

'It's okay, Honda-kun…what's done is done…at the very least…'

'B-but…!'

I could feel the guilt forming inside of Honda.

'It's okay…you guys found us in the end…so, it's okay…'

After that, came Yugi.

'No wonder…'

I stared blankly at him.

'When I asked you whether you're joining us and you declined…it's no wonder…you were right by the side of Jonouchi-kun and you didn't tell us!'

I could tears forming into his eyes.

Jonouchi started to apologise to Yugi.

'It's my fault…I told her to keep it a secret…if you got anyone to blame it on, it will be me!'

The whole room suddenly went silent before I spoke up.

'Now, now…let's not all dwell from the past!'

They looked at me in confusion.

'Did anything happen today? Anything interesting?'

Anzu became shocked and spoke up.

'Right, the museum!'

Honda facepalmed.

'Ah, right! We were supposed to go there!'

Then Jonouchi felt creeped out.

'T-t-the mummies!?'

'What, Jonouchi? You scared?'

Jonouchi retorted at Honda's comment.

'W-what!? I'm not scared! It's just…'

I giggled a little.

'You guys look like you've having so much fun!'

Then Yugi handed me something.

'Here, Housei. Something for you to play with! Hopefully you can visit jii-chan's shop! It has lots of fun games!'

Yugi was no longer glooming but was his usual attitude. Happy-go-lucky much. I nodded.

'Sure thing!'

I nodded to him, and they left me soon after to recover.

* * *

After they had left, probably to the museum, I unwrapped the poker cards Yugi handed me, and took the whole cards of deck out that was inside. I looked through, having two sets of black and the other being red, each having a symbol of diamond, club, hearts and spade. I lay the cards in front of me on the bed sheet, making a game I had thought up to keep myself busy.

* * *

'Okay…this goes…there!'

I lay a card on my left side, stacking on top with a card that's there. I did the same for the other side once I looked at a card. Once there wasn't any cards left to stack on, I took the stack of cards on my left, sorting it out. Once I was done, I proceeded to do the other side but a knock from the door came.

_Uh…who was coming over today?_

'…come in!'

The door opened slightly, and was closed.

'Wrong room…perhaps?'

After I turned my head from the door, looking straight at me, about to take the stack of cards I piled when I saw someone in front of me. I nearly jolted but kept calm.

I blinked at the man before me.

_A man with a turban and a…cloth-like clothes._

I then noticed a small feather on the turban.

'My humble apologies for disturbing your…game.'

I shook my head lightly.

'Not at all. You were watching then?'

'Yes, and I think it's great to keep your mind occupied that way. But back to _business_…'

'Business?'

'Yes, I have come on a long way, to search for your reincarnation.'

_Reincarnation?_

'Yes, you, who were once his aide. Do you feel visions coming into you?'

I truthfully replied.

'Yes…something about…that _place_, perhaps? I hardly recognise it though.'

'The vision you saw, was in _Egypt_.'

He coolly stated.

_Egypt…_

'And you witnessed the **yami no game** before, yes?'

I blinked at him, and nodded away.

'That's because…'

He then shook his head.

'Perhaps I should leave it to your own thinking…'

Before he headed out of the room, he stopped just by the door.

'And I forgot to tell you my name. My name's Shadi.'

With that he opened and closed the door behind him.

_Shadi…_

I was a little confused by all of this, but I decided to leave it out of my mind, and get back to what I was doing earlier.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, to have heard the voice I least expected to hear. I turned my head.

It was Kaiba. I spoke in my utmost _delightful_ voice.

'Hey, Kaiba_-sama_.'

He smirked. Least what I expected to see in his expression.

'Hey, Housei-chan.'

I was satisfied when he spoke my name. I smiled.

'Do you have any business here?'

'Actually, yes. Right now, I'm currently working into it. It will be an amusement park.'

'Amusement park?'

I let out an awe 'heh' from my mouth.

'That's fantastic…to be able to do that! With riches involved, of course.'

I stated sarcastically while keeping my smile intact.

'Well, it's in the favour anyway…besides, I have something to give to you.'

I widened my eyes in confusion and shock.

_Least what I expected from him._

'Here.'

He handed me a deck, of _cards_. As I flipped through them, my eyes widened.

_Duel Monsters…_

'You don't have them, right? I'm temporarily giving this to you, but, on one condition.'

I stared back at him.

'Join me.'

…_what?_

I glanced back between the cards and Kaiba, before handling his deck of cards back to his hand as I scowled at him.

'I decline.'

Kaiba frowned in disgust as he placed his hands up in defense.

'Now, now there. You shouldn't be in much haste. I'll give you a few days to decide this.'

_A few…days? Like seriously?_

'You're still bedridden, and the shock on your body hasn't completely been gone yet.'

_He's found out about me? As expected._

He smiled.

'I know! How about I move you to one of mine? It will heal much more faster than this shabby–'

I instantly blurted out, due to my rage boiling in about his ridiculous comment.

'Slow recovery hospital?! Is that what you're trying to say?! This isn't some high quality you snobs are getting paid for! I prefer slow and easy, like a tortoise! Not a rabbit! I don't want some speedy recovery, as much I'd like to! This hospital is doing their best, and it's their job to make sure to! And I'm willing to wait for that, _Kaiba-sama_!'

Luckily, I remembered to say his name, in _respect_.

'Oh? You have a sharp tongue. Well, let's leave it at that. Well, remember to bring it with you always, I _might_ need it back sometime…'

His smirk was still intact as I was taken aback.

_That means…this is his…?_

'I'll be back, before you are discharged so…'

He got up and just left like that, leaving the deck of cards on my hands, dumbfounded.

* * *

**Sorry folks.**

**Been spending time playing and surfing away on IE. IE's okay now, alright?! Although with the constant lagging and all, it's still working fine! - Small advertisement pops up-**

**Grr! -closes it- Anyway...I'm working on my other fic, though that's gonna take long because of total laziness to the core, and because I'm outta school already. But The Revised Edition's already somewhat done here and there, I will just need events to match up, which will take quite a while because my mind's always blank on how to fill the hole between the gaps. Otherwise, it would just start to sound anime-ish.**

**And not realistically. Thanks for supporting this fic anyway and taking your time to read it! :)**


	12. Past bits, and Yugi!

**Chapter 12: Past bits, and Yugi!**

* * *

I was sitting on a chair in the patients lounge, since I could move a lot better now, with in front of me is a big television screen enough for a lot of people to watch from their seats.

'The museum curator was found dead in his office, and the cause of death was due to shock, enough to make one's heart burst, but in this case is unnatural way of dying, and it was stated that it was the "curse of the pharaoh's tomb"! Now, onto the next news…'

My eyes widened in shock at the news.

_Curse of pharaoh's tomb?_

I sighed softly, and slowly made my way back to the room, with a bit of shock in my body still intact.

* * *

'Your body should be much more better by the next day, so you'll be discharged earlier.'

I smiled and nodded to the doctor who had tended me.

'Rest more now, alright?'

'Okay then. Thank you, doctor.'

'It's my job, after all.'

With that, the doctor walked out of the door.

'Yay!'

I almost squealed out loud, and chuckled a little.

_I'll finally be able to get back onto my feet! I'm missing out on classes after all!_

I sighed with relief, and feeling a little sleepy, I've decided to rest my eyes, slowly closing them. But neither did I know…

* * *

'_Who are you?!'_

'_Who am I? You don't need to know!'_

I was clutching his leg, and I felt scared, just by looking at someone in front of me.

'_Don't worry.'_

He assured me.

'_I'll protect you.'_

Putting one hand onto my shoulder, I slowly eased the tension on my shoulders. I spoke up weakly.

'_W-who…are you?'_

'_I remember the royalties like you aren't always what you seem to be! Treating commoners like slaves, liking that Pharoah? Or wait, maybe you did even something much more to her!'_

_'__Stop it with your insolence! Whatever it is, you won't lay even on a hair on her!'_

'_Oh, pharaoh, she's my property, and thus, she belongs to me!'_

'_She's not your property! She isn't yours! She's under my protection, and she moves of her own free will! I will see that she comes to no harm, thief!'_

'_Oh, how touching…'_

The person rolled eyes, and turned sideways, with the knife on the person's tongue.

'_Oh how I've missed…_your_ blood.'_

I closed my eyes, hoping that everything would end, since I didn't exactly didn't know what was transpiring in the first place.

Instead, I was with him, in his room. He looked at me straight into my eyes as he knelt down before me.

'_Are you alright?'_

I nodded. Suddenly, a feeling of pain came into me in an instant, causing me to faint, expecting myself to hit the hard ground. I woke up soon after, and found myself in an exotic bed.

'_You have scars on your body!'_

I turned my head to the voice, and looked at him.

'_Why didn't you tell me?'_

I just kept shaking my head slowly in fear. He sighed.

'_I was told that you were at a critical stage! You were almost close to…'_

He looked like his eyes were building up tears as he held them back.

'_Anyway…you have an extremely weak heart! You need to take care more of yourself!'_

All I could speak out from my mouth was…

'…_don't…cry.'_

'…_you fool! Worry more about yourself!'_

* * *

My vision blacked out as he spoke up. My eyes shot up and I'd found myself broken in sweat and tears coming out from my eyes, seeing that the blanket is messy, I probably had kept kicking while I was asleep. The dream felt so…

_Real…_

I shrugged off the thought, and looked through the cards Kaiba had given me. I sighed, trying to occupy my mind with something that will entertain myself. I slowly closed my eyes before opening them again.

* * *

Only to realise that I'm looking Yugi and his friends, Jonouchi being strangled in the–

_Strangled?!_

I panicked, but it felt like my body felt heavy, as I could only watch the whole thing with anxiety. Out of the corner, I saw Shadi standing there, as if doing nothing at all. Soon, Anzu saw something and picked the globe, only to smash it onto the man's face as his teeth came running out of his mouth.

_Such brutality…_

I sweatdropped at Anzu's strength and could see that they're happy, but I could not hear their voices at all. But it was satisfactory for me as I continued to watch on. Jonouchi was gasping for breath as Yugi went to his side. The man soon rose like a zombie.

_Wait, zombie?!_

I shuddered at that thought.

And the man continued to advance in on them. Jonouchi was probably commanding the others to move away from the man. Suddenly, I saw Shadi behind Anzu, and was about to do something to her.

_Shadi, don't!_

I mentally shouted to him, but it was all futile as the view suddenly was moved to Jonouchi, with him spanking his butt for whatever reasons he's doing. I sweat dropped at his action. Then the man followed him, and out of the room they went. Yugi probably called out for Jonouchi, since he's looking at the door outside the direction Jonouchi had went to. Yugi then turned his direction to Shadi. I could see his face turning, scared with fear.

Shadi was smiling as he kept talking to him, since his mouth moved and all.

_Shadi, what are you up to?!_

Then he changed his face to anger.

After more talking, his puzzle glowed and dimmed, revealing the other Yugi before him.

* * *

**Anyway.**

**I have completed the revised edition, 30 chapters in total.**

**But it's late over at my side.**

**So.**

**I might upload the rest when I wake up or something.**

**Until then.**

**Thanks for supporting this fic all this time, just letting you know.**

**Love ya all. :D**


	13. Views and Troubles

**Chapter 13: Views and Troubles**

* * *

There were more talking between them, and Yugi clenched his teeth. Shadi then walked out of the room, but not before stopping midway, talking about something. Time ticked away as Yugi stood still, as if waiting for something. When I could faintly hear the clock being ticked, Yugi headed off somewhere, as I was brought to the rooftop, and looking at Anzu shocked. She was on a plank, behind the grill bars.

_Anzu!_

I was filled with rage boiling inside of me but I couldn't do anything still. I then saw Yugi with bits of sweat coming on his face, probably filled with fear and rage. Then Yugi started to look up in the sky in worry before looking back at Shadi.

_Can he see me?_

He blinked in confusion and stared back at Shadi. More talking occurred and soon after, Yugi looked at his side, as my view changed a little, being able to see what Yugi was looking at. Something cracked a little, then shattered. I was getting anxious.

_Yugi…Anzu-chan…_

I closed my eyes, wishing that they would pass this safely. When I opened them again, the tiles from the ground cracked around Yugi, with something coming out and grabbing Yugi's legs, slowly ascending to his body. More of these soon came, and I could slowly make out of their figures.

_Skeletons? No, that's not it…_

As the figures slowly made through Yugi's face, the one Yugi saw earlier had cracked a little. He closed his eyes, then smirked and spoke. The figures then disappeared and the tiles looked like they hadn't been cracked at all, still in place. The floor tiles in front of him then cracked, revealing a pair of scary eyes under the darkness. As Yugi tried to get away from it, it instead grabbed his arms, trapping him in place.

The pair of scary eyes then revealed from the depths, which was a hideous monster, in my opinion, to boot. Something appeared from the ground, with nine question marks in front of him.

Finally, I could hear something.

'Those slates are mirrors that reflect ammit!'

_Was that from…Shadi's voice?_

That was all I could hear as I looked at the nine slates Shadi mentioned from Yugi's view.

'_Housei…'_

I gasped at the hearing of Yugi's voice.

_Was that…?_

'_Yes, it's me. I didn't want you to be involved with this…'_

_Yugi…_

'_I know Shadi has done something, he told me to look up, saying that someone is watching us but I didn't know who until I had thought of…you!'_

I felt my heart thumping in fear. I'm involved with Yugi in his game and it's all…

'_Don't worry…I'll definitely protect you! And Anzu too!'_

I made a nodding sound.

_I'm more concerned about Anzu now, so…don't worry about me!_

I looked at him with determination and smiled slightly.

'_You…!'_

He, as if, looked at me in surprise.

_Nine slates, right? Mirrors that reflect ammit? What's an ammit though?_

I could hear him sigh.

'_It's the one behind me.'_

_That scary monster?_

I could hear him slightly chuckle as I then made a pouting sound.

_What is it? I'm not scared!_

'_Nope, it's not that, it's the way you mentioned ammit. Scary monster?'_

I sighed softly.

_Nine slates that reflect ammit…huh…_

I then thought deeply, since I saw the ammit briefly. I then thought of something behind the _ammit_ itself.

_Ah! I know! How about…changing the "ammit" into our face? Since monsters do have our face features though…_

'_So, faces huh…I've got it!'_

All I could hear now was nothing, and the view had changed, into Anzu's. Soon enough, I could feel the wobble on the plank. My heart was pounding so fast that it could break at anytime soon. I could hear something about to snap, and I heard Jonouchi's voice from behind.

'Anzu! I'm here! Everything's going to be alright!'

_Jonouchi-kun!_

* * *

Then I felt something touched Anzu's hand and it brought me back to reality as I shot my eyes open, without knowingly that they were closed all the time. I slowly ceased my heart thumping, and cooled down, smiling with relief.

_'You have seen it.'_

I jolted and looked around.

_No one's…there?_

I was about to leave a sigh under my breath, but not before tensing up because of a certain item in front of me.

_'It is no longer necessary for me to wield it, and thus, it has chosen you to be its' wielder.'_

I then recognised the voice soon enough when the room was filled with silence soon after.


	14. Digital Pets

**Chapter 14: Digital Pets**

* * *

Morning, school grounds

I was walking to school with a Digital Pet Keychain on my hand. It was in a feature of something humanoid, as if in reflection of my own personality. I sat on my desk, resting my head down on it once again, although, I had expected Kaiba not to come though, since I was released from the hospital several days ago. My Pet made a beep sound, turning my head and taking a look at it. My Pet looked like it's jumping up and down, and making beeping sounds along.

I spoke softly to it, naming my Pet _Ki_.

'Ki, what's wrong?'

Ki kept continuing until I turned my head, apparently spotting Yugi sitting down with his Keychain in hand. I then realised and turned back my head.

'Do you want to meet his Pet?'

The beeping sound came faster, as if one's heart thumping faster.

'Alright then, but only when break comes.'

The beeping then became silent, as if obeying my command.

* * *

Lunchtime, afternoon

I took out my Keychain and looked at it. I hit a few buttons and off my Pet went out of my screen. I then took out a few books and started to read on it, since I missed lessons when I was hospitalized, as I then remembered the deck Kaiba gave me and the item, which I left it back at my apartment. I then heard a beep sound from my Keychain as I looked at it.

_Nothing's there…?_

I pressed a button, only to find out that my Pet had dragged Yugi's Pet in. I chuckled a little. Yugi's Pet hair feature almost looked exactly like him, and it was waving at me. I did a small wave back, raising my hand up to the screen. The Pets looked like they're talking to each other, and soon Yugi's Pet went out of the screen, probably back to its owner.

_Hope you had a good time with him!_

When I looked up at Yugi, I realised he was looking right at me in surprise. I did an awkward smile and waved at him with my hand. Soon, my Pet beeped abnormally as I took a look at it.

'What's wrong?'

I looked up to see that a big guy approached Yugi. Cautiously, I pressed a button, and out of the screen my Pet went. It soon quickly came back though, as my Pet rushed back, beeping very softly. Somehow, I knew what that meant.

_And this spells danger…_

* * *

Apartment, night time

After I had showered, I played with my Pet to feed and clean its poop also. Soon after, it beeped abnormally again.

'What's wrong?'

The beeping soon died down after.

_I wonder what had happened…_

* * *

Morning, homeroom

My Pet beeped again, and went out of the screen, coming back with another Pet in hand.

'Whose Pet is this? The character looks so…'

I let out an awkward smile.

'Ah! Where has my Pet gone to?!'

I heard Jonouchi shouted out in panic, looking over at his Keychain in his hand when I looked up at him.

I quickly whispered to my Pet.

'Hey, Ki! Give back the Pet to its owner!'

My Pet then started making strange noises. I then managed to look up, looking over at Anzu's side, with the big guy approaching her. I quickly glanced at my Keychain, before looking back at them.

My Pet had gone out of the screen again. Soon, Anzu shouted and the big guy smirked. When I looked back at my Keychain, I found out that another Pet has came into the screen.

_What's Ki doing?_

Soon, the big guy went over to me, demanding for my Pet. I kicked at his leg, and after that making a getaway with my Keychain intact. Yugi went over to me.

'Housei, what's happening?'

His face looked like he was really panicking.

'Nothing much.'

I shrugged casually, keeping my calm composure in check.

'You're lying!'

I stood, rooted to the ground, registering the words at the back of my mind.

'That's right…I've been lying, well, not exactly though…'

I trailed my words off.

_And I plan to tell them of what–_

I snapped out of my thoughts, trembling at the Keychain's being held. He then connected his and mine. I brought up my courage.

_You can do it, Ki!_

I mentally prayed, hoping for my Pet to win. I couldn't see the screen since he was holding it up high and close to his face also. Smile could be seen from his face as he laughed, as in with triumph. I frowned in defeat.

_No!_

He then managed to grab Yugi's Keychain from his hand, and thus connecting it again. This time, we could all see the screen as it was placed onto the table.

Yugi shrieked for his Pet as he watched.

'Yu2!'

Then Yugi's Pet was caught.

'No…he caught up! Yu2!'

Then a beeping sound came.

_If I remember…that beeping's for…_

'That's the sound that plays when the pet evolves into a new form!'

Yugi announced with glee.

_I knew it!_

Then we could see that Yugi's Pet defeated the big guy's.

'Wow! Yu2 is suddenly really strong!'

Yugi then looked at Jonouchi, with a cheery tone to it.

'It must have grown stronger because of the data exchange with Jonouchi-kun!'

_Way to go, you two!_

The big guy walked away, as if he didn't care for anything in the world, swinging his Keychain constantly in a loop. Yugi then looked at me.

'What was it that you were about to say?'

I started explaining when I was in the hospital, not having the point of leaving any single of detail out of it. Their eyes widened when I mentioned both Shadi and Kaiba, the item he left behind, and the deck he gave me.


	15. Zombire

**Chapter 15: Zombire**

* * *

8:10

I took out my plugs and listen to my music as I began to hum along with the tune. It felt so refreshing, as the music calms me down and brightens my mood.

_At least it's a while before class starts anyway…_

Feeling bored, I decided to look around the homeroom.

_Not much people yet…_

I then noticed Yugi walking in as I waved my hand at him. He noticed me and soon waved back, with a smile evident on his face.

Soon enough, the bell rang for class.

* * *

Lunchtime, afternoon

Yugi and his buddies were over at Hanasaki's table, reading something Hanasaki had shown them.

Then both Yugi and Jonouchi shouted out in excitement.

'Cool!'

They were blocking my view from where I was sitting at to get a good look at Hanasaki himself, since I didn't get a chance at that time.

'Yeah, isn't it? That's **Zombire**…'

I then heard Yugi's voice.

'Hanasaki-kun, I didn't know you collect American Comics!'

'**Zombire** is the most popular one, too! I've always liked American Comic book heroes! But my favourite is **Zombire**!'

I didn't exactly hear what Anzu had spoken since I saw Hanasaki's body twitching a little.

'**Zombire** isn't just some muscle-head! He was originally a death god, but human love awoke him, and now he fights evil for the sake of humanity!'

I could feel his aura starting to flare out.

'And…he hides his face with a mask, because his real face has become as ugly as a zombie! His life has been shortened! Yet he still fights evil! That's amazing! And his name is **Zombire**!'

Then he froze for a moment.

They kept talking but I couldn't hear anymore since I put on my plugs to my ears, listening to my music. I then started humming softly along with the tune. I somehow started to sit by putting my legs on the chair and put my arms around it, with my head resting onto my knee as I looked straight ahead, looking bored. I then glanced back at Yugi before fully looking at him as I noticed that he was staring at me.

I mouthed out.

_Yes?_

I saw a tint of blush from his face as I could guess what he's looking at now. I left my legs to the ground, sitting properly and just blankly stared at his face.

I could feel a bit of murmur from him as I started to take off the plugs from my ears.

'…with us, Housei?'

I thought about what we spoke earlier as I tried to recall it.

_Want, to, come._

Oh.

'It's okay, Yugi.'

I declined his offer politely.

'But–'

I raised my hand in a quick motion, to cut off his talk.

'Go on and have fun! I have something needed to do at home anyway!'

He sighed in defeat, probably going to lecture or something, but I shut him off, luckily.

* * *

Apartment, night time

'Wow, so much sweat!'

I had ordered something online as the package arrived this _early_ morning. It was apparently the cheapest, running machine that was selling, and luckily no one had bought it yet. I wiped the sweat off of my face using the hand towel that was around my neck.

'Although I really do have an extremely weak heart…I can't let myself down because of that!'

I cheered myself up in determination, preparing to take a shower to wash off the sweat on my entire body once I was finished with my exercise. After that was done, I offed the machine button and headed to sleep.

* * *

The next day, after school, evening

I noticed Yugi was walking alone as I managed to catch up with him after I had slipped on my other shoe from the locker.

'Hey, Yugi!'

He turned his head and gave a smile.

'Hey, Housei! You should really have come yesterday! Hanasaki's house has full of **Zombire** collections! I'd bet it would amaze you!'

The way he explained it, is as if he was amazed by Zombire itself. I smiled lightly at his cheeriness.

'Heh…**Zombire**, huh…'

He then looked concerned.

'Housei…about the deck…'

I stared blankly at him in confusion.

'Huh? Yeah, what about it?'

He spoke nervously.

'U-um…you were supposed to show it to us?'

_I forgot about that!_

I cursed myself internally, and quickly tried to find an answer.

'U-uh, sorry about that…if you'd like, I can show it to you at my house! It's just nearby from the school!'

I gave out an awkward laugh.

He sounded unsure.

'Well…I was going to go back home and work on that **Zombire** garage kit…'

Just then, we heard voices behind us as soon as we turned into a corner. We looked behind us just to see an unknown two heading for us.

'You two go to Domino High, right?'

One of them asked.

'You know that Hanasaki guy?'

Just a look from them creeped me out a little as I didn't say anything before Yugi spoke up.

'No, never heard of him…'

I looked at him before looking back at the two.

_Are you trying to…?_

Then they backed us into the wall as we stepped back.

'You're lying!'

The other asked me.

'What about you, pretty?'

My body nearly twitched at the last word and one of them was about to close onto Yugi's hair when I was about to slap his hand away for it, but instead a familiar boy came in front of us, raising his arms in defense to protect the both of us.

'Stop, you two!'

He commanded the two in front of us.

Yugi nearly yelped out at the sight of Hanasaki.

'Eh?!'

I stared at his back in pure confusion.

_Hanasaki-kun…_

I then noticed that the two were staring closely at his face before they backed up and walked away.

'Hey, let's get out of here! They're not worth it…'

The other sounded as if he was disappointed.

'Eh…?!'

Hanasaki turned to look at Yugi before looking at me.

'You okay, Yugi-kun? And who are you?'

I introduced myself.

'My name is Housei Kirako. We didn't meet directly but I knew you, Hanasaki-kun.'

He took a step back. I sighed.

'Well, you're going to be mad a little though, Yugi. I followed you into the Karaoke, at that time. I was looking at the whole thing.'

'What?!'

Yugi had nearly yelled at the top of his voice.

'You shouldn't have! What if there was someone else behind you? And could have gotten beaten up or something like that!'

I shrugged casually.

'Relax…anyway, I wasn't hurt or anything though. Just to be on the safe side…'

I readied my stance.

'See you in a bit!'

* * *

I made a mad dash to the two who had walked away earlier. I hid in a corner after catching up with them, noticing a third person and hid myself to a wall, listening onto their conversation. As I heard the plan about something last night, I accidentally snapped something small, enough to make an alarm for them to heed my presence.

When I heard footsteps coming my way, I made a mad dash to the obstacles to my other side, making a path along the way to gain my distance from them. Unfortunately, my heart thumped so hard that it nearly burst as I forced myself to stop on the spot.

I panted for breath heavily and kneeled down, but by the time I had looked up, I saw the familiar guys right in front of me. I laughed awkwardly at the sight, in front of the two of them.

'Were you listening?'

The third person I didn't see before sounded stern. I cooled myself down.

'Well, what if I did?'

'Why, you!'

'Wait!'

The other commanded.

'We don't even need to fake it! There's a real one right here!'

'Oh? So…'

'We'll use her then!'

I forced myself to stand, and after a split second I turned back and ran again, only to be stopped by someone grabbing my arm, pulling me back down.

'We won't let you get away!'

They then duct tapped me and my mouth as I started to panic, but couldn't shout out for help as my heart was still pumping loudly away in my mind.

* * *

I was brought to a corner of a small fenced up place as soon as I opened up my eyes.

'Hey, he's on his way!'

One shouted, while the other sprayed something as I turned my head.

_Skull?_

The guy had just finished spraying it.

'Alright, next stage of the plan!'

_Plan?_

'Okay!'

He took out a phone and proceeded to tap on the numbers.

'Hello, is this Hanasaki Tomoya's home? Ah, are you his papa? Really, about the game from last night…we want to play it again…and this time, the reward…five hundred thousand yen!'

The one on the phone starts to chuckle.

'And if we don't get paid…we'll turn the story of the righteous hero into the story of the dead brat!'

There was a bit of pause before he spoke again.

'He came! He came! The hero just arrived, papa-san…hurry up with the payment, or next you'll see him, he'll be in a hospital bed!'

I looked to see someone in a costume making a pose, pointing at them.

'Where is Housei-san?! Answer, villans!'

_Hold on, was that…?_

'Right here…'

The one who held the spray can replied. The costume person entered the fence, only to get beaten up by them.

'Hey, what's wrong, hero-chan?'

The hero groaned in pain and slowly got up but not before one of them speaking up.

'Let me tell you something…last night was just a game of pretend…your old man paid us off!'

Hero's voice was trembling as he starts to charge at them.

'You're lying…that's a lie!'

The one who held the spray can sprayed straight in front of the mask, which has two holes, probably for the eyes when you wear them. The hero then covered the eyes with the hands and rolled left and right.

_Why they…!_

'My eyes! My eyes!'

'How could a weak brat like you beat us?!'

The hero was groaning in pain as he was kicked earlier. I was already trying to pry off the duct tapes onto my arms, but it was of no use as my wrists start to hurt even more than before.

'That's enough!'

I heard his voice again and I finally ripped open the duct tape on my wrists with my strength, rubbing my swollen wrists after that. I was about to beat them up for what they did to Hanasaki in my own way, but Yugi's voice beat me to it.

'Let's play a game!'

'Huh?! Don't tell me another fake hero showed up!'

I murmured to myself and smirked in triumph.

'That one's no ordinary hero.'

I then walked over to Hanasaki, leading him to out of the fence, with his father there. We then went over to the highest stair.

'Tomoya…are you okay?'

'Yeah, my eyes are watering, but…'

His father looked at me.

'I'm Housei Kirako, although it's not the right time for introductions, I apologise for that.'

'N-no, no. You'll be with him, right?'

I smiled lightly at his dad.

'Of course! Anyone I meet, is my friend!'

_I think…_

His father then started to stand up.

'Come on, we're going home…come on, Tomoya…'

I noticed that he was looking at Yugi.

'Hey, Tomoya!'

He then took off his mask.

'Papa, I can't run away! If I run away from this, I'll never be strong!'

He then proceeded to run down the stairs, heading straight to Yugi. I looked at his father, whose face is registered with shock.

I smiled and looked over at Yugi's.

'Tomoya's father, I'm sure…he'll grow strong someday…you'll see, because he's already learning it.'

'Tomoya…'

'Have faith, he's your son after all…'

The three then ran over to the other side, since flames were all over them, to the water below them.

Yugi had a stern face when he looked at me as I awkwardly smiled at him. I have a feeling that I need to explain in _it_ to him later.


	16. Capsule Monsters

**Chapter 16: Capsule Monsters**

* * *

After school, evening

'Hey, Yugi, anything interesting going on today?'

'Yeah, there's a Capsule Monsters game! It's really fun!'

I was accompanying him back to his home before I headed back to mine. There, I spotted a bunch of kids queuing up in front of a small machine.

'That's a capsule vending machine! You can get capsule monsters from there!'

'Heh…'

'I'll show one for you! Wait for me now, alright?'

I gave a nod, and waited somewhere nearby while Yugi starts to queue before a boy ran in front of him, joining the queue.

'Hey, you! You shouldn't cut! I was next in line!'

The boy turned his face.

'Oh, I didn't notice!'

I sighed softly in annoyance.

'Hey, you're a high school student! Didn't see you at first! Aren't you a little old for this game?'

'Haha…what does age have to do with it? Jeesh, he's full of himself!'

I could hear Yugi's voice holding back his anger out on him.

'Meh, if you want it so much, go ahead of me!'

There was a bit of irritation from the boy's voice. Yugi then walked to the machine and did something but Yugi shouted out and started to shake the machine.

'Huh?! No capsule came out! This piece of junk…!'

The kids started to laugh at him before a punch came onto Yugi's head.

'HEEEEEY! STOP ABUSING MY MACHINE!'

I then heard something from one of the kids.

'Wah, it's old man dentures! He's scary!'

'Hmph! Will you break my machine just to get a hundred yen?! That machine is expensive! You can't afford to replace it!'

I went over to Yugi.

'Are you okay, Yugi?'

He rubs his head.

'K-kind of…'

The old man dentures started to lecture him more and more as I told him to calm down but it was futile, until I heard something from the kids as I turned.

'Ah…that's! Kaiba-sama! The Capsule Monsters Champion!'

_Kaiba…-sama?_

'Hey, Yugi! You're Yugi, right?'

I looked over at Yugi. His face is registered with pure confusion.

'Heh heh…don't act so surprised! You don't know me…this is the first time we've met! But I know you! You know Kaiba Seto? He's my older brother!'

_So you're his younger, then…_

I looked back at the younger brother.

'Is that true? You're Kaiba-kun's…'

I could hear the taste of disgust in his voice.

'Tch…I can't believe my brother, the person I respect most because he never knew defeat, was beaten by a midget…I thought I was going to respect you, but come on! I'm confident in my skill at Capsule Monsters! I've won championships…Yugi! You know a little about Capsule Monsters, right?'

'Well…not that much! In fact, I just started!'

He then looked at me.

'Ah, you're Housei Kirako, right? Seto-sama told me about his deck you have in possession.'

I nodded to him in approval, since it's the truth after all.

'What else did he say?'

'He apologises since he didn't have had spare time to visit you in the hospital, but instead…you were to hold on to _his_ deck for the time being!'

…_what?!_

'Also, you are invited into our house _anytime_! If I were to bump into you, that is. How about it? You could live life of riches than rather being in a snobbish, peasant life, like Yugi's!'

I feel my rage boiling in as I instantly blurted it out.

'You know what?! I _humbly_ decline that! And if he tells me to hold onto it, he can jolly _well_ have it back! And I'd rather live my life _my_ own way! I hate you snobbish, riches people like you! Because if I were to adapt to that kind of society and neglect what I wanted to do in the first place, I would rather stab myself in my chest _and die_ before I ever get to that!'

I could see him flinching a little but he smirked.

'Heh…told me that you had a sharp tongue! But no matter…you _will_...'

He looked back at Yugi.

'Get them!'

The kids took out their armed weapons and aimed it at us.

'These guys are my underlings! Don't even think about running away!'

I kept my cool composure, despite the odds and turned my body a little just to see the younger Kaiba walking over to take the capsule machine.

'Hey, old man dentures! I'm taking this machine!'

The old man dentures was about to argue when a bunch of notes was thrown in front of him as he picked it up.

'Keep the change!'

The old man dentures was smiling widely at the younger Kaiba.

'Y-yes sir, come again!'

One of the kid then carried the machine on his back.

'Yugi, Housei-chan! We're going to take you to somewhere! It'll be fun!'

Yugi hesitantly followed while I just went with the flow, not intent on being scared on something trivial, since if were anything to happen, someone just might pull their trigger…

* * *

'This is our secret base! Get it? Here, we're going to play capsule monster chess!'

_So that's what capsules are for…_

Yugi and the younger Kaiba sat apart from each other with a box in front of them. On top of it, lies a board.

Yugi spoke wearily.

'Please go easy on me…'

I was sitting somewhere close by the younger Kaiba and the two kids beside Yugi taunted him.

'For a high school student, this guy is sure wimpy! Say something!'

'We'll burn down your house! Look! He brought a pendant!'

One of them reached out to grab Yugi's puzzle.

'How about we smash it? Hand it over!'

At that moment, I saw that Yugi had already changed and raised his voice.

'GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF THE PUZZLE! GODDAMN BRATS!'

I could feel the tremble between the two and the kid beside the younger Kaiba spoke up.

'Kaiba-sama…his appearance changed completely!'

The younger Kaiba had kept his cool, as if anticipating it.

'It's okay! My brother told me about it…Yugi transforms and defeats people! It makes me eager to beat him!'

Yugi spoke up in determination.

'Instead of sitting around and bragging, how about we play?'

'I've chosen the planet ganastar playing field version 1, "Crisis Hill". It's my favourite field!'

Yugi looked unfazed at the choice of field given.

'Set up the game! The level doesn't matter!'

'Heh heh…for that, I've prepared the capsule machine! If I used my own collection, I'd win too easily!'

_Collection? How many does he have?_

I shook my head while he called out to the kid nearest to the machine.

'Hey! Get capsules from it one-by-one! Yugi gets the first one!'

'Yes, sir!'

Something clicked and came out. There was a level 1 indicated in it.

'Next is mine!'

The same thing happened and the younger Kaiba spoke up.

'Lucky! I got a level five! This is a fair method, though! It's all about luck!'

I stood up and went over to him and whispered into his ear.

'May I have the honour to take a breather?'

He then shouted out to one of the kids.

'Hey! Accompany her! Make sure she doesn't get away!'

I smiled lightly at Yugi as he had given me a worried look, since I had told him about the events of _that_ night.

_Don't worry…_

* * *

I walked to just outside of the building, with a kid following me as I took in the scenery around me. Not turning my head, I spoke to the kid.

'Hey, why do you follow him?'

The kid stuttered.

'W-what do you mean?'

'You do realize that the more you follow these people, you won't get what you truly desire?'

'I-I…well…but…'

'Don't be afraid, do what you truly must do. Don't let anything sway your emotions.'

'But…he offered me something I can't refuse!'

I turned my body and squatted down to the kid's level.

'What's your dream? What do you want to do in the future?'

'W-well…I don't really know about…that…'

I smiled and soothed him with my voice.

'Then, let me ask you questions. Don't worry, just answer what's in your mind now, alright? Nothing's holding you back…'

'A-alright then…'

I could see that the tension that was building around him has softened as I proceeded.

'Do you want to fly high?'

The kid nodded.

'Do you want to see the world?'

Nodded again.

'Then, do you like to go on adventures?'

He smiled and spoke up.

'Yes! I do like seeing things that I have never seen before! I imagine myself sailing on a boat, treading dangerous caves and, and…! There are a lot of things I want to see!'

I murmured to myself.

'You have passed the test.'

I then stood up.

'You have a pure heart, I'm sure of it! Never let anything sway you, and you would be sure that you can do that! But of course, you have to take care of yourself before that!'

The kid gave a pouting look.

'You sound like my mum! She's always telling me this and that!'

I let myself a silly laugh.

'Sorry about that…she's caring for you, that's why! Some things people do, it's always for a reason! Like your mum, for example!'

The kid let out a sheepish laugh.

'That's true…'

'Say…do you still feel under someone's control right now?'

The kid looked confused at my question.

'What do you mean?'

I shook my head.

'It's nothing. You going home now?'

'Yeah…it's getting late anyway. How about you?'

'Me?'

I let myself think about it for a while before speaking up.

'As for me, well…'

I covered my sadness in place of my chuckle and looked up at the sky.

'I don't really have…any…'

'Huh?'

I replaced my voice with a cheery tone.

'It's nothing. Need me to accompany you?'

'I-it's okay! I can head back on my own!'

Just then, I heard a voice calling out to me.

'Housei!'

I turned my head.

_Yugi…_

I let out a smile before I went over to him but not before saying something to the kid.

'When you have your treasured friends, it makes relationship better now, doesn't it?'

After that, he scurried along.

'Are you okay?'

'Don't worry about me! I'm feeling very fine! I'm not injured or anything now, alright?'

'And even though…I was worried about you! What if something happened in the midst?'

'Relax…look, it's over now, alright? There's no need to fret over this anymore, Yugi.'

He sighed and relaxed his shoulders.

'Fine…'

I then brought up about Kaiba's deck.

'By the way…about the deck, what should I do with it? Hand it over to you for safekeeping?'

'No. If Kaiba wants you to have it, then you should have it for the time being. Speaking of which about the item you have…'

I let out a sheepish laugh.

'W-what about it?'

He sighed again.

'Never mind.'

'If I'm right, Yugi's heading home, right?'

'Yeah, I'll fine on my own. You can go back by yourself, right?'

I gleefully smiled.

'Right!'


	17. Arcade

**Chapter 17: Arcade**

* * *

Arcade, afternoon

Every day, I kept going back here, not mainly to play but constantly check the rankings on the games. And it hasn't changed since the time I went.

_KAI…sounds familiar but who…?_

I sighed, and just outside the arcade I went over to a claw machine to get myself something. I put in the coin and prepare to grab something out as I was concentrating on it. I clawed something and successfully came out as I went over to the spot below the machine to take it out. It was a small teddy bear that's coloured chocolate with something round at the top of its' head.

'Mokona, I'll name it Mokona!'

I spoke with glee as I lifted the toy up high, as then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I started to turn around and saw the two staring at me in confusion.

'Oh, hey guys! What are you doing here?'

'How about you, Housei-chan?'

I decided to blurt out the truth.

'Well…I came to check on the rankings.'

Yugi questioned me.

'Rankings?'

'Every time, whenever I check, no one has ever beaten the first place high score! It's on every machine!'

Jonouchi questioned me.

'So you've been coming here every time?'

I sweatdropped.

'Y-yeah…kind of.'

'And have you tried beating it? That KAI?'

I stared at him in disgust.

'Nope, not doing it. How do you expect _me_ to be the _top_? I don't even play well–'

I paused mid-sentence.

'Wait, how did you know that?'

'Because _I'm_ going to beat it! I'll be the top ranker in Japan!'

_Talk about talking big…_

I sighed in defeat.

'Well, I'll be here for a while before I head back anyway. Have fun, you two!'

'Eh?!'

I looked at Yugi and sounded like he's pouting.

'Housei, you're not coming with us?'

I chuckled lightly.

'It's okay, Yugi. I have to head back soon.'

'Well…fine then…'

I then heard Jonouchi's voice.

'What the…Yugi, I thought you're in love with Anzu?'

I looked straight at Jonouchi in confusion, then burst out laughing and died down shortly after. I could see his face being as red as a tomato.

'Sorry about that, Yugi…but I'm glad for you, you already have a special someone!'

I smiled.

'Have you confessed to her yet?'

He spoke wearily and played with his fingers.

'N-no, not yet…'

I then turned to Jonouchi.

'I thought you were going to be the top gamer, Jonouchi-kun?'

He shot up, determination clearly registered in his face soon after.

'Right! Let's go, Yugi!'

He sort of shoved him into the arcade even though Yugi protested a little. I sighed softly.

'At least they're gone for now…'

Soon, the door opened again and I turned my head, only to reveal that someone was holding Yugi's puzzle. I tapped the guy's shoulder and he looked at me with his scary eyes.

'Give that back! It's not your property begin with!'

'Huh? But I won it! So it's my property now! Unless…'

He smirked and I flinched a little but didn't give in to my fear.

'Unless…?'

'You win me in a street fight. You know, I have a sudden itch of fighting now! It's your one and only chance!'

I dangerously narrowed my eyes.

'Fine then!'

'But first…let's move to a better place!'

Just then, the door as I turned my head, revealing that Jonouchi's glaring at the guy.

'How could you do that to my buddy…?! I'll friggin' kill you!'

_Jonouchi-kun!_

His gaze softened when he saw me.

'Housei-chan…'

He glared back at him.

_Let me guess…he's the cause._

I facepalmed and the guy looked at Jonouchi.

'Sorry but, I already have someone waiting in line–'

I cut him off midway.

'No, why don't you let him?'

He glared at me.

'What? You chicken?!'

I let out a low chuckle.

'It seems like _he_ really wants to do it more than I do.'

I shrugged casually.

'So why don't you let him? You'd be more of a pussy if you'd reject an invitation, right?'

'Hmph. Fine!'

I looked back at Jonouchi, when he was looking at me for a while already. I smirked at him.

_Go for it!_

'Meanwhile, Jonouchi-kun, where's Yugi?'

'Ah! He's at…'

* * *

I went over to Yugi inside the arcade once I'd found him and went to his side.

'Are you alright, Yugi?'

He nodded and spoke weakly.

'Y-yeah…but, the puzzle…!'

'It's okay, Yugi. Jonouchi-kun has gone to get it back.'

He spoke in confusion.

'Jonouchi-kun has…?'

'Yup. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll return with the puzzle soon.'

'I see…'

We then let out a slight chuckle.

'I'm suddenly feeling thirsty. Wait for me now, alright?'

He nodded and I went off to the vending machines.

'Let's see…ah, there!'

I slot in my coins, and pressed a button, taking it out from the compartment at the bottom. I opened it, and started to drink it on my way back. After a while, Jonouchi was back, with a cut on his cheek, holding Yugi's dear puzzle.

'Jonouchi-kun, are you alright?'

He smirked and gave me a thumbs up.

'No problem! That guy wasn't even worth to fight with!'

I slightly chuckled at his victory.

'That's Jonouchi-kun for you.'

* * *

**Well.**

**I'll stop the updates here for now.**

**Again, thanks for reading and supporting this fic that should've already been thrown to the trash.**

**Because seriously.**

**It's not that good compared to the others I've read.**

**But hey.**

**It's my stuff, SO obviously, I can do whatever I want with it.**

**BUT HEY.**

**Because of peeps supportin' this and such, I'd decided to stick through all the way.**

**So. Yay.**

**SPEAKING OF WHICH I FORGOT TO KEEP MENTIONING THIS.**

**LOLWTHSDKJFBSKDJFKJ. IN A COMMUNITY?! LIKE SERIOUSLY?! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH.**

**Kay done.**

**ANNNNND.**

**FOR NOW, I'm busy with my gaming stuff and all, so it will be a while before I will do my OC 2.**

**But it will be revised, and has some follow-up things and all, so it won't BE. SO. amine-ish.**


	18. A Visit to the Mansion

**Chapter 18: A Visit to the Mansion**

* * *

As we walked down a street, not forgetting to bring my bookbag placed at the side of the machine I had played outside, Jonouchi and I kept arguing about his injury, though he might have won the match by himself, not forgetting about Yugi's too.

'Come on! It isn't that serious!'

'I say, it is! And it needs to be treated as soon as possible! Who knows that if it's infected or not!'

'I'm fine! At least I got away with just that!'

'Just _that_? You could have gotten more injuries!'

I turned to look at Yugi worriedly.

'Yugi, are you feeling better now?'

'Y-yeah, thanks to Jonouchi-kun getting my puzzle back, I feel much more better now!'

'It's nothing! Anything for my buddy!'

Just then, something screeched as I looked at my side. Someone opened the door and walked up to us.

His voice was filled with monotone.

'You are Muto Yugi and two friends, correct? I have received orders from Seto-sama to come and meet you!'

Yugi exclaimed.

'Kaiba-kun?!'

* * *

Yugi and Jonouchi were seated at the sides while I sat in the middle, feeling very uncomfortable but didn't show it. The middle seat was very small, and I had to maintain my posture while at it.

'Why would Kaiba call us?'

'I haven't seen him at school lately…'

The driver replied.

'Yes, sir…Seto-sama has been really busy…he's had very important work as of late…and of course, he _is_ the president of Kaiba Corporation…'

Jonouchi shot up to the front, before moving back to his seat.

'EH?! President of Kaiba Corp?! You mean that huge entertainment company?! But he's in high school!'

_Figures…_

Yugi questioned Jonouchi.

'Kaiba Corp?'

'The world's top game and leisure company!'

Yugi looked out the window for a moment before a familiar voice spoke up, turning his body to face us.

'Heh heh…and I'm vice president! It's been a while, Yugi-kun! We had fun the other day…heh…'

I mentally sighed.

_It's not like he remembers the whole thing…_

Yugi nearly exclaimed.

'Y-you're Kaiba-kun's little brother…'

The younger smirked.

'Heh heh…the name's Mokuba…Kaiba Mokuba!'

After that, he turned back his body and viewed us through the window mirror at the top.

'Hey, Yugi…don't look so glum! You guys are my special guests!'

I just stared at something else, but was listening into the conversation.

_Meaning…?_

'To tell you the truth, my brother's project is finished! Tomorrow is grand opening day!'

Jonouchi asked Mokuba.

'Grand opening…?'

'Heh…well…my brother's so thoughtful! He wanted his friends to have a great time! So you're invited to the special eve party!'

Then Yugi asked him.

'And what sort of project is it?'

'It's a secret…can't spoil the surprise! Heh…'

_And I think I know what the _big project_ could be…_

As I looked out the window from Jonouchi's side, I could see a large house in the distance. As we were about to get nearer to it, the driver announced.

'Sir, we have arrived at the Kaiba Mansion.'

I couldn't help but shouting along with the two at the sight of the Mansion itself.

'IT'S HUGE!'

* * *

Mokuba gestured us inside.

'Come on in!'

I then pretended to take in a look around at the interior.

Yugi and Jonouchi exclaimed.

'Wow! It's like a royal castle!'

'Guess it's pretty awesome…'

I commented and smiled. Then I saw lots of butlers and a short, presumably elderly man judging by his face, standing in front of them.

'Welcome home, sir!'

'Heh…these people are all my servants…'

Mokuba commented before the elderly went over to Yugi.

'You're Yugi-sama, right? I have orders from Seto-sama to see to your every comfort!'

'Hey, where's my brother?'

Mokuba asked him.

'Sir, he went to lie down earlier.'

Mokuba was pissed off at his older absence.

'What the hell…friends are over, and it's a special night…'

The elderly replied back coolly.

'He's been working for days with no rest…I don't wish to interrupt his sleep…'

Then the elderly turned to me.

'You must be Housei Kirako-sama, I presume.'

I thought a felt a chill on my spine but shoved that thought away. I nodded.

'Yes, is anything the matter?'

'Seto-sama wishes you to be his side.'

I mentally shouted in my mind but pretended to be confused on the outside.

_WHAT?!_

'So what can I do?'

'For now, you can spend time with your friends. I'll call you when you're needed.'

I smiled lightly, in all false pretence.

'Sure.'

Then the butler went over to Mokuba but he didn't turn his body.

'For now, shall we prepare dinner, Mokuba-sama?'

Jonouchi spoke up with glee.

'Oh, that would be great! I'm starving!'

Mokuba looked fazed for a moment there but I could see something else in it.

'Huh? Why didn't you say so earlier?! Okay, prepare to eat some of the best food in the world!'

Yugi and Jonouchi exclaimed in surprise.

'Wow, best in the world! It really _is_ like being in a royal palace!'

I looked around, pretending to be in awe as I took in the look in the building but was focusing on Mokuba as I avoided his gaze on me and he commanded the elderly.

'Hey, prepare the appetizers!'

'Yes, sir! I will prepare it at once.'

Yugi and Jonouchi were still being excited about the food being prepared while I'd worry about what's about to happen for the night.

* * *

'Time to eat!'

Yugi, Jonouchi and I were greeted with a round table with Mokuba sitting down, with various foods on it.

'Huh…'

Jonouchi probably is confused by this.

'Well? Dig in! Eat as much as you like!'

Then his voice turned to a menace from his happy voice all of a sudden.

'…is what I'm supposed to say, but that would be boring! Well? How about we play a game?'

Yugi was shocked at the turn of events.

'Game?!'

They were seated accordingly while I watched on, standing.

'Look at this round table!'

Mokuba could move that part of the round table with ease.

'You usually find these in Chinese restaurants! The three of us will take turns spinning the table! When it stops, you have to eat the meal in front of you!'

Jonouchi questioned him as he pointed at me.

'Then, how about her?'

I thought I'd heard the faintest sound of him chuckling but he shrugged and commanded whoever's listening.

'Hey, fix this guest another meal!'

A butler nearby gestured me to follow him as I looked up from the table, so I went out of courtesy.

* * *

I was seated in a presumably dining hall as there was a meal settled for me as I began to eat it, taking a fork on my left and the knife on the right. It felt like I'm eating in a restaurant-like, but it felt lonely that way, besides butlers beside me.

As I was about to finish eating, I heard footsteps from outside as I listened intently without turning my head. After I just had placed the fork a knife onto the plate, a slam was heard and I turned my head, just to see Yugi at the door, with his innocent eyes turned to fury, and died down after a moment.

'Housei! Are you alright?!'

I stared at him, looking confused.

'Yeah…why wouldn't I be?'

I murmured before getting up from my seat, over to Yugi.

'Thank you for the meal.'

_I wonder what had happened…_

'Look, I'm fine! Why were you saying that?'

He stuttered for a moment before giving me the answer.

'W-well…if I had lost, I'd lose you this time, and Jonouchi-kun will be…!'

My walls had broken down at that moment and I had nearly shouted out loud.

'What?!'

_But wait, this time?_

'What did you mean by that?! Is Jonouchi-kun alright?!'

He nodded slightly.

'He was fed with poison, but I somehow won and fed him the antidote, so he should be okay now.'

I sighed a relief.

'That's good to hear…'

* * *

**Hm.**

**Maybe it's a little too early to announce anything.**

**In any case, thank you for supporting this fic.**


	19. Accompany

**Chapter 19: Accompany**

* * *

Seto-sama was letting out soft moans from his bed as he soon sat up awake.

'Th-that dream again…'

Seto-sama turned to look at his side, his head facing down when he noticed that his hands were holding mine. He quickly pulled away his hand from mine and looked up, with his mouth still slightly agape. He slowly ceased his breathing and spoke up tiredly.

'What are _you_ doing here?!'

Since early morning the elderly requested me to, I sat beside him on his bed, wearing a maid's uniform, without realizing in his sleep that he had gripped my head first. I blurted out the truth.

'The elderly told me to stay by your side as he requested me to.'

'Elder–'

He cut off his word and then stared at me for a while before speaking up again.

'Ah, _him_.'

I used my hand to wipe off the sweatiness on his face. _Amazingly_, he didn't pull away or anything as I continued wiping his sweat off. I then finished and got up to open the windows beside his bed. I winced a little from the harsh sunlight it was sent to my face.

Then I heard the elderly spoke up.

'Good morning, Seto-sama…'

I could hear the sheets moving and Seto-sama's feet touching the ground after that. Then something clicked as I went over to make the bed more neatly, something I did back at my apartment.

'As you requested, Yugi and two of his friends stayed here in the mansion overnight. And I'd thought that you might need to be accompanied. How is it to your liking?'

Seto-sama sighed softly.

'Okay…'

Then I heard a loud thud as I nearly jolted up from the sound and looked at Seto-sama and the elderly.

'But you needn't do that _again_.'

'Yes, sir.'

The elderly dresses up Seto-sama before putting a long jacket onto him. I was just watching the whole time, waiting for him to get ready.

'I invited them here for the eve party…and then I went and fell asleep…all my life, I've had restless nights when I couldn't wait until morning…isn't it ironic that I had that nightmare…heh…'

The elderly then went ahead to inform the two of the news.

Seto-sama's voice sounded stern.

'Housei-chan…did you bring along my deck?'

I nodded slightly and went to pick up my bookbag I placed at the wall nearest to the window.

'Hai, Kaiba-sama.'

'Good.'

He then gestured me to come along with him.

* * *

We then stopped at a distance from the remaining flight of stairs when Yugi and Jonouchi were in our view.

Seto-sama then spoke in a happy tone.

'Morning, Yugi-kun, Jonouchi-kun! I've been looking forward to see you again!'

Yugi half-shouted in anger.

'Kaiba-kun!'

'What's wrong? You don't look happy to see me…come on, lighten up! Let's celebrate!'

'Kaiba!'

Jonouchi spoke in anger.

'We didn't want to come! And your little brother tried to kill us! We're not going to meekly say we're happy to see you!'

I sighed at the back of my mind.

'Mokuba…what a cheeky kid…why are you so anxious about a child's game?'

'Because his "child's game" almost killed us!'

Yugi asked him.

'Kaiba-kun, where are we going today?'

'Heh…to a dream-like place! Let's go! No time to waste! We have to get going now!'

* * *

I sat beside Seto-sama while the two sat on the one in front of us.

'As you know, I'm the one who runs Kaiba Corp…my father, the founder, died six months ago, and I had to take over.'

He spoke solemnly at first, but was replaced by his cheery tone.

'My dream project has finally been finished! I'm sure you guys will love it! Look, you can see it from here! It's a dream tower, from which you can see all of Domino City!'

Small sounds of fireworks could be heard from the car as Yugi and Jonouchi looked at the window from my direction, as if in awe.

'Wow! Kaiba-kun built this huge building?!'

We were soon nearing to the destination.

'And it's called "Kaiba Land"! An indoor amusement park!'

The car soon stopped, and the door was opened as I quickly got out and smiled lightly, offering Kaiba-sama his hand. Strangely though, he smirked and accepted the gesture, slowly pulled him out of the car and onto the ground. I then let go of his hand, along the way that somehow he'll be able to manage on his own from there.

He then walked on and was receiving cheers from the kids who were there, but not before receiving some confused stares from the kids at my side when I looked at them. I smiled and bowed slightly at them.

'He's popular with the brats…'

Jonouchi commented on his status with irritation.

Seto-sama turned his head slightly and was calling out to Yugi from his position.

'Yugi-kun! Kaiba Land doesn't really open for another three days but…today a few kids have been invited to come in and play for free! And I want you two to have fun, as well!'

Yugi nearly shouted, as if being from shock.

'Wait! How about Housei…?'

I spoke up, as if smiling with confidence.

'I'll be with him for now, don't worry! I can handle on my own!'

But I felt bad lying to him as my smile lessened from my lips. He then gestured me to follow him. Seto-sama then opened the doors, announcing away.

'Okay, everyone! We're open! Welcome to Kaiba Land!'

Then all of the kids started rushing inside like a stampede. I followed Seto-sama beside him, followed by Yugi and Jonouchi behind us.

Seto-sama spoke happily.

'Yugi-kun! My dream is to give kids all over the world a place like this to have fun!'

Yugi exclaimed in awe.

'Wow!'

Jonouchi then shouted to Yugi, as he couldn't help himself either.

'Come on, let's go, Yugi!'

'Yeah!'

Just as I was about to see them running away happily, a voice had called out Seto-sama's name in rage. A shabby looking man turned his head to the other side then I kept my head down and listened into his rant.

'Hey, Seto! You killed the company president! You took over Kaiba Corp and forced your own father out of business! That's why he killed himself! You're a monster!'

He then ordered the guards nearby.

'Hey, get him out of here!'

'Yes, sir!'

With that, I could hear the guy's voice trailing off as he continued to spat words directed at him.

'He used to be my father's right-hand man. Now he's unemployed trash! Looks like he's spreading false rumours…my father's death was sad, but I had nothing to do with it…'

I noticed the difference in his tone as he spoke.

'Though I'd like to think he died in peace, knowing I was his _heir_…'

_But do you do properly at it?_

I questioned my thoughts about him as he then called out to Yugi.

'Come on, Yugi-kun! I'll show you around the park!'

Instead of them having to see the sights themselves, they are now following Seto-sama directing them as I stayed silent during the trip.

* * *

'Our attractions are ultra high-tech machines…such as our 3D Motion Ride!'

I could hear the kids' joy of screams coming from the machine they were in. Then after that, Seto-sama directed them to another place as he spoke with a farce hint of joy in it, I could sense better in his tone.

'There's more fun after this! It's time to see today's special attraction! Yugi-kun! I've prepared a special show for you!

Then I could hear people's voices in the distance as it grew every step we are getting closer to a double-sided door.

'For me?! That's too much…'

I could hear Yugi's voice of being flattered.

'I can hear people yelling!'

We then stopped in front of the doors, leading Yugi and Jonouchi in front of it.

'It's on the other side of this door! Let's go! You've got a front-row seat!'

I could hear the malice tone in his voice, and had a feeling that something will happen. After they had opened the doors, Seto-sama motioned me to follow him, going to someplace else.

* * *

'My deck.'

'Hai, Seto-sama.'

I opened my bookbag and took out the deck that he passed to me, after that walking to a tall box with an elderly inside. Crowds and cheers could be heard, praising Seto-sama himself. I took a seat from where I stood. And the game…begins.

Some weird looking monsters were seen, they were in a way, destroyed and more could be seen. Then, three looking blue dragons leaned into closer of the elderly.

I could see Seto-sama's face filled with satisfaction as he was probably laughing since his head constantly moved up and down a little each time. Then, he went out of the box and with Yugi in my view, he probably shouted something at him since he's face was flustered and full of anger. Seto-sama spoke something to him and smiled menacingly.

_Just what…happened to him? And Yugi…_


End file.
